KACI
by TerasBad
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is sent to K.A.C.I; Konoha Asylum for the Criminally Insane and that is where his life is plunged into a sick world of corrupt perverts in places of power, psycho killers, and the threat of never seeing the outside world again. Will there be a beam of light in this hellhole? Can love save our blonde knucklehead or will more blood be shed? NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**(a/n: Hello everyone! You're honorable TerasBad here. I've been uber busy and I'm so sorry that my latest update of Brother, My Brother is seriously late, but the next chapter is written and currently awaiting editing by my Beta so don't worry, it'll be up as soon as she's finished with it. To wet your lips for the time being, here's a new fic I've started, edited by a friend since I didn't want to overload my Beta. I present to you K.A.C.I; Konoha Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Unlike my first fic, this is a Yaoi so don't like don't read. Full summary underneath! :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but be patient, I cannot be ignored for long.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi in later chapters and character death. Mwah!

**Summary:** _Naruto Uzumaki is sent to K.A.C.I; Konoha Asylum for the Criminally Insane and that is where his life is plunged into a sick world of corrupt perverts in places of power, psycho killers, and the threat of never seeing the outside world again. Will there be a beam of light in this hellhole? Can love save our blonde knucklehead or will more blood be shed? NaruSasu, NaruKiba, NaruShika, Naru?_

* * *

_Blood…so much blood. _

_It's so warm…. _

_God, it feels good dripping down my neck and arms…like I could bathe in it._

_Their screams, I want to hear their screams again. _

_They're all dead now…no one to kill anymore._

_I need more. I need more screams! I need more blood! I want to hear the snap as I twist their neck all the way around! I want to hear their hearts come to a stop and see that light leave their eyes! I want to rip their jaws apart and hear them choke on their own blood as they scream and beg me to stop! Give it to me! I want it! Give it to me! I can already tas-what's that? … … _

_Oh … them. They've come for him … oh well. _

_I've had fun and I'll have more fun regardless of where they take him. This isn't over. I'm not done. There __**will**__ be more. Sweet dreams for now …my little kit._

* * *

Naruto was numb as he stared at the grain of the desk in front of him. His hands lay limp. His wrists chaffed from the cuffs of the suit he was wearing to trial. It all seemed so much like a dream; he still couldn't believe it was happening. There was nothing he could do, nothing _anyone_ could do now.

The trial had gone by in a blur. He didn't even know which ones he, himself, was 'present' for and which ones he was _'present'_ for. It didn't matter though. What could he do? Tell them he didn't do it? He'd said that over and over again. The truth was he _had_ been there; he'd been found with a bloody knife in his hand and covered in blood, surrounded by mangled bodies. He'd testified that he didn't remember doing it and that's how he knew he was going to be punished because he _did_ remember. He just didn't remember _all_ of it. He only remembered bits and pieces, enough to know that it was him and that's why he sat there frozen in his seat on the day of his sentencing. He knew the answer because he'd lied, because he was….

"Your Honor, we the jury, find the defendant, Naruto Uzumaki, Guilty of Criminal-Negligence Manslaughter," the Jury Foreman spoke up when the judge asked if the jury had reached a verdict.

Naruto closed his eyes. It wasn't fair. He remembered what he'd done, but he wasn't in control of himself at the time. It wasn't _really_ him, but it didn't matter because he was the one who had neglected to take his pills for so long. They were expensive and he couldn't pay for them. It just wasn't fair.

His lawyer had tried to argue a mistrial due to insanity but the prosecutor argued in turn that at the extent of the damage inflicted on the victims and the brutality of the crime, as well as the fact that it had been his own choice not to take his pills despite knowing the risks involved, was cause for Criminal-Negligence Manslaughter.

The Judge nodded. "Very well, Naruto Uzumaki, you have bee-"

"Your honor, if it pleases the court; the people ask the defendant serve his time at Hidden Leaf where he can continue to get the treatment he needs and his sentence reduced to 5 years," the Jury Foreman said now.

Naruto stared, his mouth agape at the Jury. He looked back at the Judge, waiting for the verdict. He didn't want to go, but it was all the mercy he could ever expect. It would be too dangerous to put him in prison.

The Judge sighed as if he had better things to do than to grant a poor kid mercy. "Motion approved, Naruto Uzumaki will serve his sentence in Hidden Leaf Facility of Konoha for a period of 5 years with the possibility of parole, this case is dismissed," he said and with the resounding slam of the gavel hitting the sound block, it was decided.

The Bailiff raised him by his shoulder and he turned numbly to be handcuffed again. He turned his head then and looked Iruka in the eyes, his father-figure. He wanted to cry but he could only stare. 'I'm sorry,' he mouthed as he was taken away and his last view of the courtroom was Iruka standing amidst the outraged family members of the people he'd killed with such sadness in his eyes. He tried to look over the bailiff's shoulder to see what it was Iruka was mouthing back and only barely managed to see the words 'I believe in you' before he was taken past the door to a holding cell to await his lawyer.

He was taking off his tie when his lawyer, Genma, came in with his signature toothpick in his mouth. Naruto stood up immediately. "Genma, can't you do something?" he nearly pleaded. "I can't go to that place. I don't belong there. Iruka said I wasn't like them. I'm just sick. If I go, I'll be like them," he tried, keeping his hands to himself and his temper under wraps so he wouldn't flip. "Please, Genma," he tried now.

Genma sighed. "Naruto, do you have any idea how very easy the jury just went on you?" he asked him and knelt down in front to take his hands. "It's only for a while Naruto and you'll be medicated," he told him. "Plus, if you keep out of trouble long enough, Iruka will be allowed to visit," he said. "You'll be fine Naruto."

Naruto was breathing heavy, fighting not to cry. He knew this was a good deal, but it wasn't just that. If he went to Hidden Leaf he would be labeled, and he wouldn't be just _him_ anymore. He squeezed Genma's hands. "Promise?" he asked thickly, his eyes watering.

Genma nodded. "I promise," he said and pulled the blonde in for a hug. "Iruka doesn't judge you as one of them because of this, and you know you're not; those are the only opinions that matter," he told him.

Naruto sniffled into his shirt and clutched him close. He nodded against his neck. "Okay," he said. Iruka was all he had in this world; he'd helped him through high school despite not being blood related, had been there in the crowd when he graduated just last month, paid for his medication when he couldn't, and got him a job. Iruka had done so much for him. He never looked down on him; not like everyone else did. Iruka was a teacher though and his medication was expensive. He didn't want to be a burden, so he was determined to pay for it himself, but it was harder than it sounded.

"Just take your medication," Genma said, his voice bringing Naruto out of his reverie. "Promise me in return you'll keep up with it."

Naruto nodded and pulled away. "I will," he said and wiped his eyes on the cuff of his sleeve. He sniffled, "I promise."

There were two bangs as another officer bumped his nightstick against the bars of the holding cell. "Prep time for immediate transport," he announced louder than necessary.

Naruto looked at Genma. "Could you tell Iruka that…" he trailed off, "that I'll miss him," he said. It wasn't what he was going to say, but it was all that he could get out unless he wanted to start crying again. He'd wanted to tell him that he loved him. He was like a father to him, and he meant more to him than anyone…but saying all that felt like a permanent goodbye.

Genma seemed to understand regardless and nodded slowly. The cell doors opened for him to leave and they hugged one last time before Genma pulled away and stood up. His hand was still on Naruto's shoulder. "Be safe, Naruto. Stay out of trouble and we'll see you back home real soon. Okay? It'll go by so fast, you won't have time to miss us." he told him as he stepped out of the cell backwards so as to talk to him. The cell doors closed between them.

Naruto chuckled sadly. "Liar," he said. He knew it was a lie because he missed them all already. He missed the friends he'd made while he worked at the ramen shop. He missed Iruka and his other friend Raido; he missed them all so much.

Naruto changed back into the plain white jumpsuit before he was asked to step out of his cell and let two officers apply the handcuffs to his ankles which were attached to the ones on his wrists. He walked in short steps surrounded by his escort to the back where the transport vehicle was waiting. He stood in line behind a number of others bound for Hidden Leaf as his escort scattered to stand on either side of the walls, the better to look at them all. As the inmates walked forward one by one and were frisked and sniffed by the intimidating dogs held on short leashes, Naruto waited and wondered what it was Hidden Leaf had in store for him.

He told himself he was lucky to be going there and not to prison where he would have another episode before the next drop of a hat, but he didn't count himself lucky in any sense of the word.

Finally it was his turn; he stepped forward and stayed still as the officers patted him down and couldn't stop his eyes from drifting to the dog who stood at attention like its master who was holdings its leash. When it met his eyes however it licked its chops and Naruto fought not to shiver. Was that a threat?

He got on the bus, which was a chore with his feet allowed such limited movement, but he didn't dare complain as he took a seat. He waited while the officers in turn cuffed them to the bars placed in front and below so they couldn't move from their seat.

They were off then and Naruto watched the trees pass by as they made their way. Only when all signs of life were gone, and only the blur of yellows, browns, and greens could be seen, that signaled they were in the middle of nowhere, did they start to slow down. Naruto saw a fair sized facility come up and swallowed hard.

There it was, Hidden Leaf Asylum for the Criminally Insane.

They were ushered off of the bus once they were free of their restraints and in single file marched down the steps. Naruto took in the scenery as they walked. He saw the tall green colored fences and the barbed wire on top coiled around to prevent anyone from going over. The facility itself was a four story white stone building and it looked bright and inviting, but Naruto, as well as the rest of the poor souls going in, knew better. They were booked; their pictures were taken and put into the system. Naruto dreaded that the most, being in the system. It made it all real. They were brought to an area and told to strip. They each then went into a room where they were told to bend over and spread their cheeks while the officers looked to see if they'd smuggled anything in, which Naruto tried not to blanch at. Who in the hell was brave enough to smuggle anything up there?

He was glad when it was all over and they were each given fresh jumpsuits, freshly folded, that they held out in their hands. He looked at them confused. None of them were the same. His jumpsuit was orange, while he saw another that was blue, and grey. There were three orange including him, three grey, and one blue. He would've been confused about that normally, but at the moment he was just really waiting for the order that they were free to dress.

"Listen up newbies," said a man pacing in front of them. "You will be categorized to the color of your suits!" he explained briefly and pointed to a set of halls. "Blue A Block, Orange B Block, Grey C block, Red D Block, and Black E block, your ID's will be distributed and you will go to your assigned rooms. First however, hit the showers," he told him.

'Oh what the fuck,' Naruto thought as he went towards the hall that read B Block and he and one other person placed their jumpsuits in bins as instructed by yet another officer. There were shower stalls that lined the walls and he went into one of them.

"You have thirty seconds," the officer announced.

Naruto rushed to wash, but there was no soap or anything like that so he simply let the water run and wet his hair, glad there was only one other naked person in the room and not a whole room full.

He was relieved when he was finally given the word he could dress and was handed his ID which told him his room number. He was given linen and basic supplies before he was led to his own cell.

Hidden Leaf was an Asylum for the Criminally Insane, but it was run like any other prison.

He was shoved inside and grunted as he walked further into the small room with a single bed that was the only thing in the room besides a toilet, sink, and a mirror that was surrounded by a thick sheet of Plexiglas. The walls were padded with cushions so white he squinted at the brightness. There were four long thin windows in a neat row, too thin for a person to squeeze through and so far set into the thick wall Naruto placed his whole hand on the lattice before he touched it.

Still, it was a nice view.

He set his linen down and upon closer inspection his bed had straps on either side that stretched across. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Naruto jumped when a loud ring sounded that was similar to one he used to hear at school that was sure to blow out his eardrums. He hissed and massaged his ears. Still clutching them he peeked out to see what the commotion was about, only to find that every tenant of B block was standing just a foot from the door of their rooms at attention with their hands behind their backs.

He didn't know what was going on, but stepped out as well, mimicking the same position as everyone else.

Everyone was staring ahead but his own blue eyes wandered, assessing everyone's expression. He leaned forward and looked down to see what it was they were supposedly waiting for. There was somebody coming. A young man with hair that was suspiciously dyed grey and bound back in a ponytail was handing out small cups to every inmate/patient along with a cup of water and moving on. He was in a white lab coat and escorted by two burly looking men holding guns. Naruto swallowed hard before standing up straight, waiting for his own medication. He heard the footsteps of the young man pause every so often and glanced out of the corner of his eyes to look at him. He had glasses and cold dark eyes as he went about things routinely until he was close to him and their eyes met. Naruto looked away quickly and faced forward; missing the man's smirk as he finished with the inmate next to him and stood in front of him next.

"Hidden Leaf has a new face I see," the young man said with a sly smirk.

Naruto saw a mischievous gleam in the young man's eye. It wasn't a question, but Naruto nodded anyway, growing increasingly more uncomfortable when the man's smirk broadened.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi," the man introduced himself casually. "You can simply call me Kabuto," he said. He pushed up his glasses and leaned forward to see the inmate/patient ID that was clipped to the front pocket of his blaring orange jumpsuit. "Naruto Uzumaki," he read and smiled. "And how are you enjoying your stay here so far Mr. Uzumaki?" he asked him. His voice was like silk and his tone was polite, but it gave Naruto the creeps. Despite the casual help-me-to-help-you tone of voice, he had a feeling this Kabuto was not there to be his friend.

He looked around and the inmates, who were once at attention, were now all looking at him. He didn't know how to answer him. "I…don't know I just got here," he said quietly but his voice still echoed within the silence of the block.

Kabuto chuckled heartily. "Yes, of course," he said and held his hand behind him so the mousy nurse trailing almost hidden behind the guards handed him the clipboard from the cart that carried the medication. He looked at it and flipped a page. "So Mr. Uzumaki you suffer from Dissociative Identity Disorder," he said. "Welcome to the club," he said with a chuckle and stood directly in front of him now. "Any particular trigger?" he asked him conversationally. Naruto looked around again, uncertain. "No?" Kabuto asked patiently in a sing song voice. "You're not going to make me guess are you?" he asked him teasingly, taking a step forward.

Naruto took an instinctive step back, his eyes on the ground. "No sir," he muttered.

Kabuto's laugh was pleasant, but again it came off as demeaning. "I didn't think so," he said with a wide smile as he leaned forward. "So why don't you go ahead and tell me," he whispered.

Naruto swallowed hard. "I…I just get angry," he told him, his voice holding almost no volume.

Kabuto hummed. "As is the trigger for many of them I suppose," he said and chuckled. He turned and held a cup with two pills. "Your medication then," he said and there was a glimmer in his eyes. "Take them," he purred.

Naruto reached out but Kabuto only pulled his hand back. "B-but you said-"

"You didn't let me finish Naruto," Kabuto interjected smoothly, that smirk growing on his face again. "Take them, without using your hands," he said and there were a few chortles from the guardsman behind him and the nurse behind him winced and cowered.

Naruto looked at him and then around him at the other inmates and saw they were all looking away now, some closing their eyes as if they didn't want to see any more. He looked back at Kabuto. "B-but you didn't make anyone else do that," he pointed out quietly. He needed his medication. He'd promised to keep up with it, but he didn't want to give Kabuto the satisfaction. He knew his game now. Kabuto was the kind of sick individual who took advantage of whatever power he had for kicks. It was like the grey haired young man got some kind of jolly out of it.

Kabuto smile only broadened. "No. I didn't," he agreed. "Now take them without using your hands or you aren't getting them at all," he said. He batted his lashes mockingly, "You wouldn't want another episode while you're here and have your chances of parole taken away would you?" he asked him.

Naruto clenched his teeth, and mentally chanted to himself not to get angry. He looked around again at the others and few were daring to look. He caught the eye of one, someone who looked about the same age, who only nodded to him and then looked back toward the front. He wondered what that was all about, but turned back to the cup of pills.

Kabuto's smile was showing his teeth now. Naruto nearly blanched at how eager the other seemed. Kabuto seemed to see his hesitation and only chuckled lightly and pleasantly. "Here, I'll even make it easy for you," he said and dumped the little cup into his open palm and Naruto fought to seethe. He wanted him to eat out of his hand, how degrading. He hated Konoha Asylum even more now if possible.

He looked back up at the palm and gulped. He glanced at the young man, who'd nodded to him, but he wasn't looking anymore. The gesture had seemed like an acknowledgment, but just as much it had seemed like he'd been granted permission. It was like the other was saying, 'don't worry', 'it's okay', and 'go ahead' all in one small gesture that made him feel oddly better. He took a breath and leaned forward, not looking up at Kabuto, as he knew he'd see that sickening smile and it would stop him again. He took the pills in his mouth and pulled away He looked up at last and Kabuto looked so fucking satisfied he wanted to ask, 'was it as good for you as it was bad for me?', but swallowed the pills dry and stood up straight, looking straight on through him.

Kabuto laughed joyfully. "Good boy," he praised and Naruto vomited a little in his mouth. "You'll fit right in," he said and had the gall to pat him on the head before moving on at last.

He glanced at the other inmate again and he was looking. He nodded again and looked away. Naruto felt comforted again, like he was in the company of those who understood. He guessed he wasn't the only one Kabuto wanted to have fun with. Still, he felt dirty.

He stood there, looking straight ahead, fidgeting when he felt he'd been standing still for too long. Did they honestly have to stand and wait until everyone had their medication?

A bell rang and he flinched, surprised, as it had gotten so quiet. All at once everyone turned with perfect unison to face the right and he turned as well, a little late and not so smoothly. Some kind of silent cue was given and everyone started walking. He walked with some delay, forming a small gap in the line he had to scurry upwards a bit to fix, so that the distance between them all was consistent. He didn't know why that suddenly mattered, but he felt it didn't hurt to be a little nit-picky around there. Everything was so clean and neat that he felt the irrational urge to keep it that way. He followed the line all the way down to the ground level and through some halls until they were in a small rec-like area and lined up along the wall. He felt so out of place and lost, more than his first day of school.

Someone different walked through an opposite door with another set of guards, a woman with short bobbed black hair and a kind smile that didn't creep him out like Kabuto's.

"Hello Everyone, I'm going to introduce myself since I see some fresh faces," she said and caught Naruto's eye with a friendly wink. "I am Shizune and this is the rec area where you will be free to socialize," she said kindly and pointed to the numerous tables that had supplies for arts and crafts, games and a tv mounted high up. There was another little room that looked like it was a library and another that had a piano in it.

Now he felt like he was in kindergarten.

"You'll have an hour," she announced and stepped aside. There was another silent cue before people relaxed out of their stiff positions and went over to the tables or the library or music room and he was left standing uncertainly. He couldn't stop comparing things to school. He didn't know where to sit. He must've been standing there for a while since Shizune came over and he recoiled automatically.

"It's okay," she said soothingly like he was some rampaging gorilla. "It's Naruto, right? You're new," she said pointing toward his ID attached to his breast pocket.

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What do you memorize every face around here?" he muttered. Did he stand out as the new kid that much?

Shizune giggled and he was comforted by the sound. It was like how a mother would giggle when her son was doing something amusing. "No dear," she said. "It's your jumpsuit," she said. "Orange is given to those who are new to the system," she explained.

Naruto looked down. "Oh," he said and blushed embarrassed. Shizune giggled again. "I guess that explains a lot then," he said.

Shizune smiled at him. "Well Naruto, what would you like to do? We have a lot of activities here. Sometimes we'll be in here or outside, where you can all get some fresh air," she said and led him over to a table full of paints. Another guy around his age was there already, immersed in his painting, which was hidden from them. "Do you like to paint or draw?" Shizune continued to ask and helped him sit. "Let me introduce you, this is Sai. Sai, dear, would you like to meet Naruto?" she asked the boy.

The boy looked up and he was so pale Naruto felt like throwing some paint at his face as it was as blank as the canvas behind him. "Hello," he said in a voice as deprived of emotion as his face.

"Uh, hi," Naruto said back and pulled a paper toward him.

Shizune gasped and he looked up in time to see her running over to another boy in a skin tight green leotard. "No, no, Lee we've told you, you need to wear your jumpsuit," she said picking said jumpsuit off the ground and running after the boy. "Come on Lee, you have to put it on," she said. "At least wear this over it!" she shouted after him.

Naruto snorted under his breath before looking back to Sai, who'd gone back to painting. He wasn't much of an artist himself. He doodled and pursed his lips. "What are you drawing?" he asked the other.

Sai looked up at him and turned the page around and Naruto choked on his spit, looking away. "Geez, what the hell!" he said. The drawing was of a realistic looking penis.

"You asked to know, so I'm showing you," he said in that same dead voice before going back to painting.

Naruto gawked at him. "Why are you drawing _that_?" he asked him.

Sai looked up at him. "It's what I think yours look like," he said bluntly and looked down in the general direction of his crotch.

Naruto immediately covered himself up. "Why are you thinking about that?!" he asked and turned away. "And that's insulting," he said as-while realistic-the penis he'd drawn was rather small. "It's small," he said aloud now.

"Yes I know," Sai said simply, not looking up. "It's what I think yours looks like," he repeated.

Naruto shook his head. "Sicko," he muttered and looked around. He saw that same inmate across the room. He recognized him because he was wearing green. He wondered what green meant. He jiggled his leg, contemplating. He debated going over and introducing himself to the other. He got up and went over after a moment. He knew if he didn't go now, he never would. He paused on the way when he saw a white sculpture in front of the inmate and his mouth opened wider as he drew closer. It was Big Ben. The large clock was down to scale and completely in….Q-tips?

"Did you make that?" he asked the inmate, standing with his hands behind his back shyly.

The inmate looked up at last and Naruto got a good look at him. He had dark eyes, dark spiked up hair that was tied back and a very bored expression on his face. "Yeah," he said in the same bored voice. He shrugged. "I felt like doing something for a change, like it might change everything else…but it didn't," he said a moment later and shrugged again. He turned to him. "So you're new here," he observed, eyeing his jumpsuit.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah," he said and bounced lightly on the balls of his feet.

The other inmate quirked an eyebrow, "You gonna sit down?" he asked and yawned.

Naruto plopped down in the seat next to him. "I'm Naruto," he said. "Naruto Uzumaki," he said. The other inmate didn't say his name but pointed lazily to his own ID card. Naruto leaned forward to read. 'Shikamaru Nara' it read. He smiled. "Hello Shikamaru," he said nodding his way and had to ask. "About earlier…" he trailed off. He wondered if that had just been his imagination or if the other had really been trying to communicate with him.

"Kabuto's an ass," Shikamaru drawled applying glue to another Q-tip and pressing it gently with limp fingers to make a ledge. "To everyone," he finished after some thought. "He likes newbies more though because they're naive," he said.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Naive?" he repeated.

Shikamaru nodded. "About how things work around here," he said. "Some are coming from different facilities and he likes new arrivals just as much as those that are new to the system in general," he said.

Naruto looked down at the table. "Oh," was all he said and looked at his jumpsuit. "What is green?" he asked.

"A color," Shikamaru answered.

Naruto actually chuckled. "I meant, what does it mean around here?" he asked.

Shikamaru looked at him and half-smiled. "You need to be clear around here," he explained. "Green is for Trustees," he told him.

Now Naruto was really confused. "And what are Trustees?"

Shikamaru sighed. "It means we haven't had an 'episode' for a while and are trusted with things like prescriptions, allowed after lights out to help clean, pass out mail, and we're even allowed outside the boundary line to mow the lawn or do other things like that," he said. "We're as normal as we get."

Naruto looked around. There were other colors there. "How about the rest of them?" he asked.

Before Shikamaru could answer the door opened and a small group entered the room, all wearing blue. They trekked in in unison a lot like his group had done and turned straight forward until they were counted and marked down as 'here'. Naruto leaned forward to get a better look. He noticed a lot of those around recoiled from them or averted their gaze and he wondered what that was about. He took note of them and none of them seemed really scary. They were all very good looking though. His eyes landed on one in particular, a fair skinned raven who was glaring straight ahead, his arms crossed. He had the oddest haircut and the most intense looking eyes.

"Who are they?" he asked Shikamaru in a whisper.

Shikamaru sighed, as if he was tired of answering that same question. "Those are the...special patients. They get the royal treatment, better living quarters, better food. They can't go off grounds like we Trustees can but they're still pretty privileged. People around here resent them but they have the shittiest gig of them all," he said.

Naruto was confused at that, but didn't question as the patients in blue were allowed to sit and he watched the brooding raven go off to sit in a corner by himself.

"Yo Shika!" someone called loudly, drawing the attention of the raven, who's eyes snapped in the direction of their table, and Naruto quickly looked away and over to see a tanned brunette walking up to Shikamaru. The brunette looked fit and was grinning widely, two red triangles tattooed on his cheeks and a feral look about him. He plopped down ceremoniously at the table. "Dude, I need something other than the crap their pushing down my throat. Got access to anything good?" he asked him.

"Why are you asking me?" Shikamaru asked going back to his Q-tips. "Why not go to Hyuuga?" he asked nodding in his direction. Naruto looked over to see where he was looking and saw a good looking pale brunette with long hair and really pretty light lavender eyes. He was in green and leaning against the wall, looking a little superior as he talked to another patient. He looked back to the tanned brunette who was pouting. He was in grey.

"I don't have anything to trade for them," he whined. "And Neji prices so high. You, however, will do anything for a stog," he explained simply and glanced at him and then did a double take. "Whoa, newbie!" he exclaimed and turned to him instead, seemingly forgetting that he had been bartering for something. "What's up? I'm Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka," he introduced himself outstretching his hand.

Naruto took it tentatively and nodded in his direction. "Naruto Uzumaki," he said back to him.

Kiba nodded. "So you looking after this guy, Shika?" he asked the other. "That's weird. You don't usually do that," he said more to himself. He turned to back to Naruto then. "You must be something special," he said nodding.

Shikamaru elbowed him harshly in the ribs and Naruto tilted his head at the insinuation. He looked around at all the tables, most were filled with patients wearing the same color, grey, green, orange, and blue. It was like the popular kids tables at school, where the jocks, the brains, the goths, and the cool kids all huddled in groups. He turned to the others. "So what do all the colors mean?" he asked them both since they were being so nice to him.

Kiba replied eagerly. "Green are Trustees, they get access to all kinds of shit-"

"I already told him about Trustees," Shikamaru drawled putting another Q-tip to the tall sculpture.

Kiba glared. "Alright. Well, those who wear grey jumpers are Parole Candidates. Some will get greys after they've stayed here for a while and are no longer looked upon as Newbies, who wear orange," he said and shrugged. "Then you got your Blues over there, pansy ass mother fuckers think they own the joint, rubbing their holier than though shit in everyone's faces like some filthy talking monkeys," he said bitterly.

Naruto stared surprised. One minute Kiba was chatting animatedly and happily and the next he was practically snarling. "Oh," he said into the silence. "It feels a lot like school," he said out loud.

There was a snort of derision behind him and he turned and his breath caught as he looked up at the brooding raven he'd seen before and didn't know why, but he was frozen and he could only stare. Seeing him up close was an entirely different experience. His skin looked so soft and yet his expression was of disgust.

At his gasp the raven smirked. "Like school?" he repeated incredulously and leaned forward. "You really have no idea what's going on here do you?" he asked taking another step forward and by now the entire room was staring at them, some craning their necks to get a better look at the new kid being picked on. Naruto gulped and inched away. Kiba growled and Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, but Naruto wasn't paying much attention to them as he was to the raven in front of him. "And just what kind of fucked up school did you go to?" the raven sneered. "Because I must be missing something," he said taking yet another step.

Naruto looked around at all the people moving in for a view and had to wonder why it was he was being picked on. He saw some other orange jumpsuits. He wasn't the only newbie. "Look," he said. "I didn't mean to-"

"To what? To be a dumbass blonde?" the raven asked and Naruto flinched. "You're so naive, it makes me sick," he snarled. "You want to know how things work around here, I'll tell you," he said and grabbed his collar and lifted him up to face him. "First off, you just happened to come here on a dull day when the owner of this damned place isn't here," he said. "When he is, he likes to visit his favorite patients," he whispered harshly now and Naruto shivered at the haunting tone in his voice. "Or he'll recruit more favorites from the newbies," he said eying the orange jumpsuit. "Then he goes into their room and locks the door," his voice got quieter. "He straps you down to the bed, sometimes when you're lucky he drugs you and you can't feel any of it or you're out for it, but he likes when you fight, when you struggle, because then he can write a report and you'll be denied your chance at parole so he can keep you longer. Sometimes he's not here, but that doesn't mean shit because when it gets quiet and no one is freaking out the nurses and staff take red suits from down below and bring them up here. They set them loose, so there's a chance they'll see someone die. They like when we fight each other. Do you get it yet, Blondie? We are nothing, but dogs to them," he said.

Naruto struggled against him. "S-stop," he said.

"Sasuke!" Kabuto called and Sasuke dropped him and shoved him away. "Back off," Kabuto said more calmly in a sing song voice.

Naruto staggered back and into Shikamaru who nudged him from behind. Naruto was confused, but stood behind him anyway and looked over his shoulder at the one named Sasuke. He saw the ID card on his blue jumper.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke growled and glared over his shoulder at Kabuto who was shaking his finger at him mockingly. Naruto stilled when Sasuke looked back at him.

"You have no idea what's going on," Sasuke said to him before turning and walking away back to his corner.

Naruto clutched his collar, where Sasuke had been gripping, and caught Kabuto's eye and shrunk away closer to Shikamaru's back when the creepy grey haired man sent him a wink before pushing up his glasses and walking away. The rest of the patients were settling down back into their seats, some groaning in disappointment because there hadn't been a fight.

Shikamaru turned to him. "Are you alright?" he asked him.

Naruto nodded and straightened himself. "What was his problem?" he muttered darkly, on the verge of a pout.

Shikamaru snorted. "Don't think much of it. That's just Sasuke. He has a problem with everyone," he said.

"Not really," someone disagreed and Naruto looked up to see Sai, along with two others he didn't know. One was thin with a soup bowl hair cut who he remembered running around in a green leotard. Someone had apparently given up and only tied the grey jumper around his waist. He remembered the nurse had called him Lee. The other young man was wearing a green jumper, a trustee, and sunglasses whom he hadn't seen before "Sasuke usually doesn't bother to even associate with people at all," Lee said sitting down with them along with Sai and the other boy. "I've never seen him get that angry at someone," he said.

"You must be something special," Kiba repeated again with a shrug.

"Oh I'm Lee by the way," the creepy wide eyed guy said with enthusiasm. "Rock Lee and this is Shino Aburame," he said nodding to the guy next to him. "He doesn't talk," he said shrugging. "And this is-"

"Sai," Naruto cut him off with a small smile. "We've met," he said and looked back over at the corner, where the raven was looking at a spot on the wall…well, more like glaring at it. "So, why is he in here?" he asked.

They all shrugged. "We're not really sure. He's never told anyone that we know of," Shikamaru spoke up. "But so far the stories piece together some drug related mob thing, killed some people," he said vaguely.

Sai turned over the sketchbook page he'd been doodling in. It was another penis, but it was way bigger than the last drawing.

"What is wrong with you?" Naruto muttered.

Sai only pointed to the drawing and then at Sasuke. "It's what I think his looks like," he said in that same nonchalant voice.

"He has some freaky obsession with them," Kiba explained with a shrug.

Naruto nodded and felt a little peeved. Sai thought Sasuke was bigger than him, but let that slide to ask a question. "Who are red suits?" he asked.

At the question they all fell silent and exchanged glances as if doing a mental rock paper scissors as to who would tell him. In the end it seemed Kiba lost.

"The Red suits are the patients in D Block. It's a ward a few flights underground that houses the hostile patients. They can't control their outbursts, so they have to be contained and away from the rest of us. They aren't the only ones down there though, Black Suits are too, but the nurses wouldn't dream of bringing them up. They're serial killers, like Hannibal Lector," he told him. "Sasuke was right about that though. When things get quiet for too long, the staff sometimes bring a red suit up and lock us in a room with him. The last one that was up here took out a few nurses and patients. It took five guards to put him down enough to drag him back to the lower levels," he told him.

Naruto stared, shocked at the news that the Hidden Leaf Asylum's system could be so corrupt. He'd had a feeling it would be bad, but he hadn't expected this. "So…what he said about the owner…did he…was that true too?" he asked them quietly and suddenly did feel like a naive blonde, who had little to no clue. He looked over at the raven again and couldn't help the guilt that bubbled in his chest.

"Sadly yeah," Shikamaru said. "Those that are in blue are hand-picked by the owner. They're moved to different living quarters in the east wing because the owner has copies of the keys to their rooms; that way he can walk in an out at any time," he said. "They get a lot of privileges-"

"But the shittiest gig," Naruto finished and finally understood.

He was the dumbest person alive for comparing Hidden Leaf to any kind of school. It was anything, but that. More than before, he felt like he had absolutely no idea what he'd gotten himself into and he felt a shudder for the future.

**(a/n: So there you have it, the first chapter of K.A.C.I! Now like I've told you, this is a yaoi and I haven't fully picked a pairing yet and for those of you who think Naruto's going to end up with Sasuke just because that's the pairing the fic is under, need I remind you, no one likes a smartass! ;P Anywhoozlebee's, read and review and keep an eye out for Brother, My Brother updates. Coming soon for K.A.C.I; Chapter 2: Of Bitches and Bastards. See you soon! Reviewers get a special look into Chapter 2!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Bitches and Bastards

**(a/n: Morning all, TerasBad here with another chapter for K.A.C.I. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is unfortunately unbeta'd so forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. I did my best T_T. Oodles of Love for those who reviewed. It spurred me into punching out the next chapter. Behold my baby! Chapter 2: Of Bitches and Bastards. Love you all! :/)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi in later chapters and character death. Mwah!

**Summary:** _Naruto Uzumaki is sent to K.A.C.I; Konoha Asylum for the Criminally Insane and that is where his life is plunged into a sick world of corrupt perverts in places of power, psycho killers, and the threat of never seeing the outside world again. Will there be a beam of light in this hellhole? Can love save our blonde knucklehead or will more blood be shed? NaruSasu, NaruKiba, NaruShika, Naru?_

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Bitches and Bastards

_Naruto panted as he ran. He didn't know where it was he was running to; he just knew he shouldn't look back. The blurs of leaves and branches attacked his vision as he seldom took the time to admire the scenery. He tripped on a root and tumbled to avoid the beam of light that threatened to expose him in the dense foliage of the forest he was currently running in. He could hear voices that were hushed but still managed to echo in the night. He kept hearing the same name. _

_Konohamaru_

_He glanced down at his hands, barely visible in the darkness, but the light from the moon eliminated the thick red liquid that was smeared all over them and the blade he held. "Shit," he heard himself curse as he tried to wipe it on his pants. He didn't know what good that would do. He was already caught._

_He took a few breaths and started to dig, placing the blood-smeared knife into the shallow whole he'd created and looked around again at the area. Two more beams of light were coming from his right hand side. He would have to run to the river, clean himself up as much as he could. Hopefully when he got to the neighborhood he could blend in with the crowds busying themselves in the market. _

_With this plan in mind he rose into a crouch, his eyes in the direction of his escape and nowhere else. He took another breath, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He could hear dogs and cussed under his breath again. He would need to be faster than them if he wanted to get out of there._

_His lungs were burning with the need for air but he couldn't stop to take a breather. He could hear them and they were very close. He heard the snaps of twigs and the shouts of his name being called in the night. The land dipped down into a trench and his speed propelled him forward so that he tumbled painfully down the hill, and felt his skin tear open on the rocks. He grunted as he raised himself, his hands slipping as the rocks were wet and that's when he realized…_

_Water._

_He had made it to the river. _

_It was no time to celebrate. He got up and sloshed through the shallow rapids. He was drawing in deeper to the middle to cross to the other side, turning and splashing up water in the process to wash himself. His foot slipped on a rock and he didn't have time to breathe as he fell into the water. The rapids were carrying him downstream; relentlessly they crashed against his body and pulled him under._

_He thrashed but his muscles were growing more sluggish as he fought futilely with the oncoming pressure of the rapids. _

_He thought that before you died, you were supposed to see a light. But on that night, as he was looking in the general direction of the sky beneath the ripples in the water, all he saw was darkness. He couldn't even see the moon. _

_He couldn't remember the moment he switched back as a hard pressure on his forearm wrenched him from underneath and oh so painful was the rush of air to his neglected lungs._

* * *

Naruto awoke startled and he was soaked with so much sweat he could feel the cool moisture on his pillow. He panted as he sat up and clutched his racing heart. He rubbed at his chest as if soothing his heart from the scare. He caught his breath and raised his knees up. Heaving a sigh, he held his head in his hands. It had been a while since he'd had such a dream. He didn't need the shrill bell, which startled him into nearly jumping off the bed, to know that it was time to take his medication.

He was starting to really hate that alarm and this was only the second day he'd been at Konha's Hidden Leaf Asylum. With a groan he got up and was thankful that morning medications were slipped through a slot in the door rather than having them stand outside. He didn't feel like facing Kabuto so early in the morning.

He took his pills, downing them with a plastic cup of water and slid his tray back out the slot to be collected. He sighed and stood up to stretch but it wasn't long before he was startled by another shrill alarm and the speakers piped into every room announced it was time for a shower. He gathered his towel and undergarments and stood in front of his door. He yawned hugely as a large click of the deadbolt sounded and he was let out. He joined the rest that stood with perfect postures just outside their cell doors. They all looked awake and ready while he felt like he could fall asleep where he stood.

Another silent cue must've been given because next minute the patient next to him was nudging him to start walking and he looked to see a large gap had formed. He yawned again and followed suit. One day he'd get the hang of this thing.

They marched in single file to the showers where he was told that once again they only had a short amount of time to wash up and he did so lazily. The water wasn't doing a good job of waking him up. As the memories of that dream came back to him, he could only long for a peaceful sleep, instead of one that afforded him little comfort or rest.

All too soon the water was shut off and he started to dry himself off and change. He joined the rest of the sheep being herded and followed the crowd without asking or even wondering where it was they were headed. He was still trying to wake up.

There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see the one named Shino walking alongside him along with the rest of the patients in green and grey. That piqued his curiosity at last. He looked for Shikamaru but didn't see him anywhere.

Shino waved and Naruto remembered that he didn't speak. He waved back. "Hi," he said quietly, not knowing if it was okay to talk or not. Shino nodded his way and pointed up in front of them. Naruto followed his finger and saw a sign that said 'Session' and looked to Shino confused. "What's going on?" he asked the other.

Shino pushed up his glasses and held his finger to his lips and then to his ear. He could figure out the gesture. 'Be quiet and listen'. He looked up front where an attendant was calling their attention.

"Everyone raise your hand when your name is called. Those of you who are new here, when we call out your name you will follow us to mandatory group therapy session while the rest may go down to the Mess Hall," he said to them.

Naruto wanted to groan. _'Group Therapy,'_ he mentally complained. He guessed it made sense for an Asylum to hold sessions like that but he doubted any amount of therapy was going to help his own little problem. Sai with his dick drawing problems could probably use the help but honestly. He'd killed people, and talking it out wasn't going to bring them back.

"Shino Aburame!" the attendant called and Shino instead of answering, raised his hand and the attendant counted him, apparently use to his lack of speech.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he called.

Naruto groaned loudly and people started to snicker at his obvious distaste. "I'm here," he said, his annoyance clear in his voice. He continued to grumble angrily to himself as more people were called.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" the attendant called and at this Naruto shut up and his head snapped up and searched for the raven haired.

"Here," that voice practically purred. He keyed to the sound and found the same raven that had spoken to him yesterday standing in a swarm of blue and glaring at nothing in particular.

Naruto bit his lip. He still felt bad about yesterday, about spouting on about Hidden Leaf when Sasuke had so much to deal with. As weird as it sounded, although he had been the one who'd been assaulted, he felt the need to apologize to Sasuke.

He continued to stare at him from across the onslaught of people when he was poked again by Shino and saw they were starting to move. He took a breath and followed the silent man into the room marked, 'Session' and tried not to look around for Sasuke.

The room was full of tables and he sat down in the last seat at the second table on the right hand side, and Shino took the one next to his. He was about to put his head down and rest when he felt a prickle at the base of his neck and turned to see Sasuke sitting right behind him and he was staring. Naruto wanted to blush but fought the urge. Frankly he didn't know which was better, blushing like a school girl or gaping like an idiot. Right now he guessed he was an idiot.

"Naruto!" his name caught him by surprise and he turned back to the front of the room where the attendant and now everybody in the room was looking at him expectantly. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about why we are here," he said.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably and looked down. "I don't want to talk about it," he said.

The attendant whose name he saw at the front of the desk, Ebisu. "You don't want to talk about what brought you here? You realize that if you find out what brought you here, you could figure out how to get out," he pointed out to him. "You sure you don't want to say anything?" he asked again.

Naruto shook his head.

Ebisu sighed. "Alright Shino, how about you?" he asked in a tone that suggested he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

Shino didn't disappoint, he was silent; so silent that Naruto started to hear crickets. Ebisu sighed again. "Alright then, Sasuke," he called on and Naruto tensed. He could still feel the prickle on the back of his neck. "Last session you talked about there being only one purpose. Do you feel like elaborating on that yet?" he asked him.

Naruto didn't look although Shino turned around to look at Sasuke curiously. Or he guessed he was curious he couldn't really tell with the glasses and expressionless face. Naruto was growing dizzy with the long string of silence that followed and he realized it was because he wasn't breathing. He'd forgotten how. He took in a large gulp of air at the knowledge and his senses cleared up.

As soon as he started breathing again, Sasuke started speaking. "Just what it means," the raven said in that signature purr. Naruto swore he could make The Gettysburg Address sound sexy with that voice. "I have only one purpose in this life and that is to get even with the man who killed my entire family," he said.

Naruto gasped quietly when he heard this. It made him feel somehow worse. You'd like one person would go through all that and it would be enough, but no, Sasuke got put in here where he's some perverts play thing and where a staff things of him no less than a dog. Suddenly Naruto was feeling very spoiled, like he'd taken granted of everything he had in his life while ignorant of troubles elsewhere.

"You want to get even?" Ebisu repeated. "Sasuke you realize to get even would be to kill his entire family don't you?" he said.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "And they are all dead now," he said and it was his tone of voice that Naruto did not understand. It was wistful, almost a forlorn sigh. "Well," he said and Naruto noticed the change in his voice. It was smug and mocking. "Almost all of them," he said.

Naruto looked back at last, and was disturbed by the look on Sasuke's face. He seemed so proud and yet he could also see pain and sadness in his eyes. He wondered what that was all about. He mentally shuddered as he recalled his words. Did that mean he killed that person's family? And if he did was he proud of it? Naruto didn't understand. He supposed the raven did have a strong physique, especially for someone his age so he could've carried out something like that. When he caught himself checking the other out he turned back in his seat facing forward.

"Uh huh," Ebisu said slowly. "Suigetsu," he called on a white haired boy sitting next to Sasuke, also in blue. "What is your take on getting even?" he asked him.

Suigetsu grinned and Naruto was freaked by his sharp teeth. _'Grandma what big teeth you have,'_ were his thoughts. He caught Sasuke's eye and quickly looked away.

"I think we need to stop raging wars against our fellow man and start spreading the _love_," Suigetsu said in a mellowed out voice, rolling his tongue along the word 'love'. Not a minute later were he and the rest of the blue suits laughing at the lunacy of the statement. Even Sasuke was smirking and issuing a dignified snort of agreement. Naruto got mad at this. They'd taken human lives. You'd think they'd be somewhat remorseful. Suigetsu caught his breath and leaned so far back in his seat he was in danger of falling over. He put his shoes up on the desk and crossed them at the ankles. "Look here Ebisu. When people get you, don't you have the urge to serve them up a frozen dish of revenge? You may not act on it but that's just because you're a pussy. The point is you _feel_ it. It's human nature to want to hurt others when they've harmed you. I say listen to your instincts," he said fist bumping a tall man with orange spiked up hair.

Naruto scrunched up his nose in disgust at them.

Ebisu crossed his arms. "Aren't you in here because of that philosophy?" he asked him. "Don't you think that might indicate that your way of thinking is flawed?" he asked them.

"Don't pretend to know what it is we're thinking based on our beliefs in one aspect," Sasuke's voice said. "And the only thing our wanting to even the score and being placed in here indicates is your own hypocritical opinion," he said.

Ebisu pushed up his glasses and hummed. "And why do you say I'm a hypocrite?" he asked.

"I'm not saying you in particular, I'm saying the system itself is flawed, that human nature is flawed," Sasuke said, his voice taking on a passionate and determined undertone. "Why are we here? Because the system wants justice for those we've harmed and by extension killed. Why did we do the things we did?" he asked him. "Justice," he answered himself. "We wanted justice. We believed in vengeance, in getting even. How is that different from what they want for us?" he asked.

"How could you be proud of that?" Naruto finally asked turning to face him. He just couldn't listen to this anymore. "An eye for an eye leaves everyone blind," he told him. "Clearly the practice of forgiveness was lost on you," he said.

Sasuke glared at him as did the rest of those in Blue. "You don't know what's been done to me," he sneered and Naruto fought not to tremble, determined to stand his ground. "I've bared witness and been the victim of more atrocities than you can ever imagine," he said and only his voice echoed in the silent room.

"And that's horrible," Naruto said. "But sulking about it isn't going to change the fact that it happened. Those people that you hurt, did the one who did all those horrible things to you do that?" he asked him. "No, that was you're doing. It was your choice to hurt them. Don't put that on someone else's conscience and play it off like your own slate is clean," he said and the whole room was quiet. Once he realized he was no longer sitting but standing and that he'd taken a few steps to put him on the other side of Sasuke's table, leaning toward him, he quickly stepped back. He glanced around nervously and took his seat, the legs scraping the linoleum loud in the awkwardly silent room. Even Shino was staring at him with an inquisitive tilt of his head and again he could hear crickets.

Thankfully Ebisu broke the silence. "Well, that's all we have time for today. This session's dismissed," he said.

The blues were the first ones out the door but not before sending murderous glares his way. Two grey haired twins, who were also in blue, smiled eerily his way before trailing after Suigetsu and Sasuke. Naruto breathed and stood with Shino. "Do you think I went too far?" he whispered to him as they headed towards the Mess Hall and not a minute sooner, Naruto's stomach was about to eat itself he was so hungry.

Shino shook his head.

Naruto sighed. "Do you think I'll catch hell for this?" he asked him next.

Shino started to shake his head, but paused, and then nodded.

Naruto groaned. "Well at least you're honest," he muttered. He sighed. "Great, just what I needed. Now I pissed off the entire blue ward," he said.

* * *

Sasuke didn't go down to Breakfast. Instead he went to his room. He sat with his arm thrown over the top of one knee and looked out his window to the outside. He looked at the morning blue sky and remembered the blue eyes of the blonde that seemed to hold more depth than even the sky.

Don't misunderstand. He was pissed at the blonde's words.

What did he know? How could he possibly understand all that he'd been through? He preached like he did, but judging on how he viewed Hidden Leaf like a school, the kid was just a stereotypical dumb blonde bimbo.

"Oh Sa~suke!" a simpering voice sang.

_'Speaking of dumb blonde bimbos,'_ Sasuke thought and his reflection's eyes narrowed. He didn't bother looking. He didn't have to to know that it was Ino and Sakura. The two were hyenas in his opinion with their stupid giggles and high pitched squeals.

"Sasuke," Sakura sang next as she slowly unbuttoned the buttons on her inappropriately short nurse dress. "We scheduled you for a sponge bath," she giggled.

Sasuke threw up in his mouth a little. "I just took a shower," he said dully.

"That's okay. They don't even give you a lot of time to wash yourself," Ino interjected, twirling her finger in her blonde hair. "Sponge baths take longer though," she said in a would-be-sultry tone if she wasn't so repulsive. "We'll give you more time. We'll wash you all day if you want," she said.

"I don't need or want one," Sasuke said.

Sakura pouted. "But Sasuke," she said moving up to him, sliding the arms of her dress off her shoulders so that the garment fell to the floor and she stood in her nakedness with only thigh high stockings and her red heels on. She pressed up against Sasuke's shoulder and rubbed her breasts against him. "Wouldn't you rather be in a tiny little tub with me than showering with all those dirty little psychos?" she said in a voice that was sickly sweet.

Sasuke looked at her and grimaced at her state, pushing her away harshly. "I said I don't want one," he repeated and looked away from them.

"Sasuke don't be so shy," Ino's sick voice reached him next. "You just have to do us a favor and we'll be oh so good to you in return," she said pressing her palms to his back and massaging him. He pushed her away as well and her tone dropped its sweetness. "If you aren't so good to us, we'll have to tell Orochimaru you've been such a bad boy and he'll come here himself," she threatened.

"You can be alone with Orochimaru or with us Sasuke. That's the way this works," Sakura said.

Sasuke turned to look at them then. "You both are the same level of disgusting as Orochimaru. I lose either way so what's the point?"

Sakura pouted. "We just want one kiss," she said holding out her hands as if reaching for him. "Just one," she said.

Sasuke looked out the window and saw the blue sky and bright sun and his thoughts wandered back to the blonde. He stood up then. "Who's going to wash me?" he asked them.

The elation on Ino and Sakura's faces disgusted him. "I will!" they volunteered in unison and then glared at each other. "I said that I will Billboard Brow!" Ino shouted, pushing her.

"He doesn't want you Ino Pig!" Sakura yelled back and soon the two were wrestling on the floor. That may have been a hot image for anyone else but Sasuke upturned his nose at them with a disgusted grimace and side stepped them. It always ended this way. The two were easy enough to manipulate.

Sasuke walked easily out of the room and closed the door so that it locked them in and the loud click of the deadbolt finally jostled the two out of their hair pulling enough to realize they were stuck. They both ran to the small window on the door, begging for him to let them out. Sasuke only stared at them calmly, turned his head a little, and cupped his hand over his ear to signify he couldn't hear them.

"We said 'open the door' Sasuke!" they shouted even louder now as they banged on it.

Sasuke turned back to face them. "Sorry, I don't have the key," he mouthed to them. The doors could only be opened from the outside and only staff had keys which meant the key to open the door was currently _inside_ the room they were locked in.

"Sasuke! Let us out!" Ino yelled.

"Sasuke, please!" Sakura yelled with her.

Sasuke sighed. "Alright, you two stay right here-," he mouthed slowly and clearly, both of them shutting up in order to understand what he was saying, "-while I go and get help," he finished saying and turned and left them there. He had no intention of going to find anyone of course. Instead he made his way to B Block and soon he was surrounded by orange newbies who were looking around lost. He rolled his eyes.

He hated newbies.

He grabbed one walking by its collar and brought him up close to his face. "Dumbass with blonde hair, seen him?" he asked. The orange suit coward and shook as he tentatively shook his head 'no'. Sasuke sighed exasperated and literally tossed him aside. "Useless," he muttered.

He didn't know why he was searching for the orange headache but he was feeling in a foul mood and usually terrorizing newbies made him feel somewhat better. As much of a nuisance as the blonde was and as much as the other didn't seem to fear him, the more he wanted to break him. He wanted to see him quiver. He liked when the newbies trembled but the urge to see the blonde do the same was nagging his mind to where he was currently pursuing said blonde. He shoved another orange suit and he too didn't know about the blonde. He was getting frustrated. It wasn't until seven orange suits later that he finally got a room number. He remembered in roll call they had called the blonde Naruto Uzumaki. He found his room number and smirked as he stepped inside but his smirk was soon gone.

He wasn't there.

He growled. Where in the hell was he?

* * *

Naruto peeked in and saw Shikamaru buttoning up his green jumper. "Hey," he said going in and leaned against the doorframe. "Where have you been? I didn't see you at line up this morning," he said, standing on his tip toes to seem taller. He had always been a little short for his age. He'd been born premature. It was a nuisance sometimes, when people mistook him for someone still in high school other than someone who, if he'd had the money, should be in college.

Shikamaru looked up at him and his expression was unreadable. "You were looking for me?"

Naruto blushed a little. He bet he sounded weird. This was only his second day and already he proclaimed Shikamaru his friend and practically stalked him. "Not like that," he muttered. He hoped the other didn't think him some kind of psycho...oh wait. "I was just...well yeah," he finally admitted it.

To his surprise Shikamaru didn't leap back holding up crossed fingers screaming 'Get back!' Instead Shikamaru was smiling. It was a small lazy smile before he sat on his bed. "I had morning Maintenance. I just got in," he told him.

"Oh," Naruto said, for some reason surprised at the simple answer. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Just in time too," Shikamaru said scooting back on the bed so that his back was against the wall and he rested his arms on his spread bent knees. "Dora's almost on," he said grabbing something from the small counter beside him. It was a remote.

Naruto opened his mouth to ask when he heard a noise. He turned on the spot and tucked into a corner was a television. Instantly, his question was gone from his mind. "You have a TV?" he asked in awe as he sat on the bed with him.

Shikamaru smirked and nodded. "Yeah Trustees get stuff like this, y'know for good behavior," he said shrugging as he flipped through the channels and landed on Dora the Explorer.

At this, Naruto had to laugh. "Are you seriously watching Dora the Explorer?" he asked him and questioned his sanity...oh wait.

Shikamaru chuckled. "I know, I know," he said. "But one day someone down in the lower wards flipped out and got free of his cell so we had a lock down for about 14 hours while they cleaned up the mess," he explained. "I got so bored I started flipping through the channels and Dora was on. Keep in mind I had been in this small confined space for about 11 hours before. So I up and said fuck it and started singing along with Dora and it was surprisingly fun," he said shrugging.

Naruto laughed. "Just sing along like a kid?" he asked. Shikamaru didn't seem the type.

Shikamaru smirked and nodded over to the television. "Go ahead, give it a try," he said.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, no way," he said, not realizing he'd gotten a lot closer to Shikamaru as he'd been talking.

"Go ahead," Shika urged again.

Naruto sighed in defeat and Shikamaru turned up the volume. Pretty soon, Naruto and Shikamaru were both singing along with The Map and yelling 'Swiper No Swiping!' and as much as Naruto hated to admit it. It was a lot of fun. It made him feel like a kid again, and the reality of them being in a place like Hidden Leaf was just a forgotten nightmare.

* * *

"SWIPER, NO SWIPING! SWIPER, NO SWIPING! SWIPER, NO SWIPING!" Naruto and Shikamaru shouted in unison as the fox appeared on the screen trying to steal a star pocket from Dora and Boots. By then Naruto was lying in between Shikamaru's legs, his back to him and his head on the other's stomach. Shikamaru lazily played with Naruto's blonde hair as they laughed and played along with the television show.

"Y'know I usually love foxes but Swiper is such a pussy. You just have to tell him 'no' and he goes away. He's such a horrible thief," Naruto said shaking his head disappointingly.

"Which may not necessarily be a bad thing," Shikamaru pointed out with a chuckle. "I'd like to see someone say 'no' to an actual thief and see what happens," he said. "And I don't think you'd get it back from them either."

Naruto chuckled. "That poor kid," he said pityingly.

"It's behind you!" they shouted at the TV now. "Behind you!" they repeated when Dora suggested they say it again and louder.

"How can she not see that?" Shikamaru asked now. "There's a talking star above her head I think _I'd _notice."

"Must be the smog and polluted air," Naruto concluded nodding.

"Yeah, it must be."

"Y'know what I always wondered? Boots is a monkey, a blue monkey at that and they call him 'Boots' just because he wears Boots. I mean don't you think a name for a regular blue monkey would be easy enough to come up with. No reason to throw some boots on the thing."

"Yeah, it's like when people dress their dogs."

"I _hate_ it when they do that!"

"I know right. That ought to count for animal cruelty or something."

"You two are certainly getting cozy," said a voice. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke leaning against the doorframe with a satisfied smirk on his face, and nearly choked on his spit. He stared at him for a while as if trying to figure out if he were really there. It was then that it dawned on him the position he and Shikamaru were in, and he leaped off the bed and in a standing position like he'd been burned. He didn't know why he hadn't realized before. He'd just gotten so comfortable when it was just him and Shikamaru. But with Sasuke in the room, he just got a weird feeling. He was blushing to his shoulders. Sasuke was staring right at him.

Shikamaru got up slowly and calmly. "Uchiha," he acknowledged. "A little lost aren't we?" he asked lazily.

Sasuke looked to him. "No I'm pretty much right where I intended to be," he said and turned his attention back to Naruto. "I was looking for this one," he said and walked up to the blonde and snorted when he was standing in front of him. "Didn't realize you were such a short guy," he said. "You were walking mighty tall earlier this morning," he said.

Naruto looked away from him, not saying anything when the other hovered a hand over them both to illustrate the difference in their heights.

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows. "Not talking huh? Well don't be getting shy on me now. After all you're just overflowing with opinions isn't that right?" he asked him. The blonde was still looking away from him, but he wasn't trembling, or quivering, and that's what he wanted. But no, Naruto was flat out _ignoring_ him, and he couldn't have that. "You had something to say didn't you?" he demanded grabbing his collar. "Well I'm here now so why don't you just come out and say it!" he demanded.

Naruto snapped out of it and glared. He shoved him away and took a step towards Shika.

Shikamaru was quick to stand in front of him, facing Sasuke. "Listen Uchiha, I know your missing your daily ego boost, but don't make your inferiority complex our problem," he said calmly and took Naruto's hand. "Naruto, I think I'll go outside to get away from this hot air, want to come with me?" he asked him but was looking at Sasuke as he said so.

Naruto blushed and nodded mutely, following as Shikamaru towed him from the room and away from Sasuke. "Thank you," he muttered to him as they left down the hallway and headed down the stairs to the activities room. It was leisure time so they were free to do as they pleased as long as they stayed on grounds and didn't cause fights. He watched Shikamaru's shoulders shrug as if to say it was nothing, when it wasn't. "We didn't get to see whether or not Dora got to their destination," he said now.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Don't they always?" he pointed out.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, you're right," he said. He looked down at their hands. "Uh Shika," he said.

Shikamaru turned to look at him and followed his eyes to their conjoined hands. "Oh sorry," he said letting him go. There was an awkward silence then. "So what was that all about?"

Naruto sighed. "In group therapy today I may have said some stuff and I guess he took it bad," he muttered with another blush. He clutched his collar where Sasuke's hand had previously been. "I didn't even think I said anything bad. All I said that he shouldn't hold in all that anger and blame it on the other person for his own mistakes," he confided.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Uchiha's always been strange. Ever since he got here, he's never really said anything about what he did exactly. But hey if it landed him here," he pointed out.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…I guess so," he mumbled. "I feel like I should apologize though," he admitted. "Is that strange?"

"Yes."

"Shika!" Naruto scolded and laughed.

Shikamaru smiled. "I'm just saying. You placed all that blame on yourself. You're doing opposite what the Uchiha is, but in an unhealthy way. It wasn't your fault he took that to heart," he said.

"But are you sure I shouldn't clarify things? I mean I don't want him to…well think that I was forcing my own beliefs on him. It wasn't like that at all. I was just…voicing my opinion."

"Which you are in your right to do," Shikamaru soothed. "Don't worry about it Naruto. Uchiha's problems are his own. Let him deal with them," he said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, you're right," he said.

A crash got their attention and they both ran toward the sound. There was a crowd gathered around the library and Naruto and Shikamaru pushed their way through. Naruto gasped as he saw Shino down on the ground, trying to get up but one of the blue suit twins from session had their foot on his back. "Those are the twins from before," he whispered to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded. "Ukon and Sakon," he told them.

"Look at that, Sakon," Ukon cooed as he looked down at Shino. "Looks like I have an insect at the bottom of my shoe," he said.

Sakon cackled and looked down at Shino. "You're right brother. That's disgusting. We should scrape that shit off," he said.

Ukon nodded. "When you're right, you're right," he said and with his leg kicked Shino up and then shoved him hard against the wall and held his foot there. "It didn't work, the little bugger is still there," he laughed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. What in the hell was their problem?

Sakon stood in front of Shino and was holding something. "Look at what that freak was carrying around," he said and held up a small cricket. He laughed as he dropped it on the ground and then stepped on it, a sickening squelch sounding from the bottom of his shoe. With a smile he ground down, making sure to splatter it. He skidded his shoe across the linoleum then with a chuckle.

"Aww, are you gonna cry you loser?" Ukon cooed to Shino. "You're such a pathetic waste. You and your damn bugs infesting this place so that every time you bring them in, we have to fumigate the damn wards. You trying to kill us all you sonavabitch?" he demanded, shoving Shino further into the wall. "I for one think it would do the world a favor if we just killed the king bug," he said poking Shino on the nose.

"I don't think he likes that brother," Sakon jeered.

Shino's expression was stoic, but Naruto knew he had to be upset. He stepped forward then. "Hey, why don't you leave him the fuck alone and pick on someone your own size!" he said, drawing their attention.

Sakon walked up to him and Naruto didn't flinch as the grey haired man stopped to look him up and down and snorted. "Looks like that can't be you huh Shortie?" he said and laughed. "It's adorable really, this attempt," he said slapping Naruto's cheek lightly and ruffling his hair. "It's like a little kitten trying to roar," he said causing the other blue suits to laugh and Naruto knocked his hand away.

Ukon didn't let go of Shino as he appraised Naruto. "Ah, it's the new kid. I remember you," he sang as if they were old friends. "Remember Sakon. He was the one getting all high and mighty in group session today."

"Oh yeah," Sakon sang. "Well aren't you just the busy bee. Gonna save he rain forest next blondie?" he asked and shoved him.

Naruto nearly fell over but felt Shikamaru catch him under the arms.

"AARGH! SAKON!" Ukon suddenly screamed and everyone looked over to see a horde of bugs crawling from under Shino's jumper and onto the other grey haired twin. "WHAT IS THIS? GET THEM OFF OF ME!" he screamed as he fell to the floor and rolled around, trying to get them off.

"Ukon!" Sakon called, diving to help his brother but got tangled up in the attack. Soon both twins were thrashing.

"No, Shino!" Shizune's voice suddenly cut through as she parted the crowd. "How many times have I told you not to bring any more insects into the building," she said miserably as she looked at the mess. "Alright everyone either upstairs or outside while we clean up the mess!" she called.

Naruto was still gaping at Shino who he saw now knelt on the floor. He wondered if he was hurt. He went up to him. "Hey Shino, here, let's go outside okay," he said.

Shino looked up to him and nodded, following him and Shikamaru outside, along with a few other people.

The outside was a nice place. Weights, a net for tennis or volleyball, and some other equipment was set up but mostly people just milled around or played basketball. Naruto took a moment to breathe in the fresh cool air of the morning before turning to Shino. "You okay? Did you get hurt?" he asked him.

"I could take a look if you want," Shikamaru offered.

Shino shook his head to both of them and looked at Naruto and pointed to him. Naruto tilted his head. "Me? Oh I'm fine Shino. Don't worry about it," he said smiling. It was nice that Shino was worried about him.

"Hey!" a boisterous voice called to them and Naruto saw Kiba bounding happily over. "Hey you guys," he greeted. "That was some show," he said. "That was so nasty though. You just keep them shits in your jumper Shino? I mean what the hell is that all about? That's disgusting," he told him.

"Kiba that's not nice," Naruto said and turned to see if Shino was hurt by this but he was busy investigating something in his hands. He looked and saw it was the dead cricket Sakon had stepped on. He realized that's what Shino was knelt down to get before.

"Ew! You freak, you saved that!" Kiba blanched loudly.

"Kiba!" Naruto scolded again. He looked at Shino sadly and knelt down beside him.

Shino laid the bug on the ground and brought out a tissue to drape over it and bowed his head in respect as if for a fallen comrade.

Naruto patted him on the back. "Was it a pet?" he asked him. Shino nodded and Naruto felt sad and touched at the same time.

"Want us to say a few words for you?" Shikamaru asked him. At this, Shino looked up at him and nodded with a small upturn of his lips like he would smile.

Shikamaru smiled and turned to the small tissue cloaked cricket. "We're gathered here today to honor the passing of one of God's creations. A noble cricket that never left Shino's side until the day of his untimely passing," he said. Shino brought out another tissue and dabbed the sides of his eyes, under his glasses and Naruto bowed his head in silence as Shikamaru continued. "He didn't deserve to go out like that," Shikamaru said. "He was taken from Shino without reason other than the feeble excuse of Sakon's wrath. The other didn't even get a chance to get to know him. He didn't bother to learn that he was quite the chatter box," he said and Shino smiled fondly. "That he was energetic and spoke up for his friend Shino when the other fell silent-"

"Oh so _that's_ what that sound was," Naruto said aloud in realization. "Sorry," he said with a nervous chuckle and bowed his head again.

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru continued. "But we will make sure that this noble cricket is not forgotten, that people will know of him for who he really was so that his death would not have been in vein. He will be sorely missed. Let him now rest in peace," he finished.

Shino took a twig and dug into the ground a short way, taking the small lump in the tissue and laying it in the dirt and burying him. Naruto patted his back sympathetically.

"Wow," Kiba said staring at them. "You three are psychos," he said.

Shikamaru snorted, looking up at him. "Well isn't that the proverbial pot calling the kettle black," he said.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's time for me to feed Akamaru so if you weirdo's would excuse me," he said turning and walking away.

Naruto stared after him and looked to Shino. "Don't worry Shino. He's in a better place now," he said. He got up and walked after Kiba seeing the other walk up to the fence that enclosed them and a large dog bounded to the other side. He smiled and knelt down beside him. "So many people here have pets," he said as Kiba petted Akamaru through the small holes in the fence.

Kiba nodded and beamed. "Yep, I met Akamaru a couple days after I first came here. It's good for you to have someone whose there for you," he said and dug into his shirt to pull out a sandwich he seemed to have saved from breakfast and fed it to Akamaru. "There you go, eat up boy," he said to him as the huge dog chowed down. "He was just a puppy then. He always comes by to see me," he said proudly. "I'm a parole candidate so when I get out, I'm going to get a place just for Akamaru and I. Then we'll both have a home to go to," he said.

Naruto nodded. "Imagine if you lost Akamaru," he said now. "How hurt would you be?"

Kiba shifted uncomfortably. "Pretty hurt," he said. "I don't really wanna think about it," he said as he petted the happily panting Akamaru. "I would be crushed if I lost him," he said. "We've been through everything together."

Naruto smiled. "So imagine how Shino must feel. That cricket was his pet just as Akamaru is yours. He's just like him, if only much smaller and pocket sized," he told him.

Kiba looked at him then and groaned. "You are such a goody two shoes," he whined.

Naruto chuckled. "Go on," he encouraged.

Kiba groaned again as he stood up and went over to Shino. He sighed. "Hey Shino…I'm sorry about your damn bug," he said.

Naruto and Shikamaru face-palmed.

'What?' Kiba mouthed back and looked at Shino who seemed to be glaring at him. He sighed and knelt down. "Sorry," he said again. "So…what was his name?" he asked.

Shino's expression relaxed and he poked Kiba once. "Ow, no need to poke me Shino," Kiba said rubbing his arm. Shino shook his head and poked him again. Kiba tilted his head. "What is it?" he asked him.

"I think I get it," Shikamaru said. "I think the cricket's name was Kiba," he said.

Naruto smiled. "Aww you named it after Kiba?" he asked.

Shino nodded his confirmation and poked Kiba again.

Kiba gawked. "What? Why did you do that?" he asked looking utterly lost.

Shino got up and went over to Sai for a few minutes on the other side of the court and came back with a paper and pen. He began to write something down and handed it to Shikamaru to read for him.

Upon seeing the letters on the paper however Shikamaru started laughing.

Kiba got up. "What? What is it?" he asked.

Shikamaru chuckled. "He said it's because he was always talking and wouldn't shut up," he said.

Naruto laughed loudly and Shikamaru joined in. Shino only nodded and Kiba fumed, grinding his teeth together. "Yeah well…y-you're a weirdo an-and no one likes you!" he said childishly and stomped away back to Akamaru.

Naruto wiped at his eyes and jogged over to him. "Oh calm down Kiba. You should be flattered," he said and chuckled again. "Now come on, let's go play a game of b-ball and you can get it all out of your system," he said. Things were still strange and he knew that being there was still a bad thing, but he felt he could live with it. He would be okay as long as he had friends. Who knew, maybe it would be better from now on.

* * *

'_He left! He just up and fucking left! After I searched all over for that asshole to give him a piece of my mind he acts like I don't matter and just leaves with that __**loser**__ Shikamaru!'_ Sasuke's thoughts ranted angrily as he stomped back to his room. _'I can't have him showing me up. I can't let him get away with looking down on me! What right does he have? I see that look in his eyes! Judging me with those damn eyes! What the hell is his problem? He goes out of his way to stand up to me and next minute he won't even speak to me!'_ he continued to mentally shout. He growled. What was worse, the lower wards were blocked off thanks to that freak Shino's bugs and now he couldn't follow after him to demand he obey him. He could only go to his room. He didn't care. He'd deal with Sakura and Ino. It was better than dealing with that irritating blonde dumbass!

He turned the corner and froze in front of his door. It was opened.

He slid it open the rest of the way and gasped quietly. He narrowed his eyes. "Orochimaru," he said the name with venom as the pale male casually leaned against the wall of his room, looking down on a bowing Ino and Sakura.

Orochimaru looked up at him and smiled pleasantly. "Hello Sasuke. Did you miss me?" he asked him and licked his lips with that extra-long tongue of his. Sasuke only glared at him. Orochimaru didn't seem to care as he looked down at Sakura and Ino. "Imagine my surprise when I came here to celebrate my return with you Sasuke and I found these two pathetic tramps instead," he said. "Naked and fighting over you," he hissed.

Sakura and Ino trembled. "We're so sorry Orochimaru," Sakura said. "It won't happen again."

"We don't know what got into us," Ino sniveled. "Please give us another chance Orochimaru," she pleaded.

Orochimaru hummed. "Very well then," he sighed. "Quality workers are so hard to find nowadays. You two are living proof of that," he said elegantly. "Leave us," he commanded them. Shuffling awkwardly, Ino and Sakura quickly got to their feet. They were dressed now as they bustled out of the room without a backward glance. Orochimaru smiled. "Come in Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stepped inside, closing the door behind them. "I don't have time for this Orochimaru. You had better have good news," he said.

Orochimaru chuckled. "You seem to forget who's in charge here, Sasuke," he said taking a step forward. "You're in my facility now and it's you who needs _my_ help. Don't forget that," he told him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I need _you_? I was doing fine by myself," he said.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Oh yes I saw, you were doing just splendid," he said sarcastically. "Bleeding, weak, with your head filled with so much false information about your brother you didn't know where to go. I remember it well," he said.

"Have you found anything or not?" Sasuke spat.

Orochimaru chuckled. "You need to learn some patience Sasuke, but yes I have found something," he said.

Sasuke turned to him and listened.

**(a/n: Here you have it! Dun dun dunnnn! *dramatic background music*. So what is this here? An alliance of some sort? Will the road be as smooth as Naruto wants….naaah I think you guys know that it isn't ^_^ much love to you. Please review and stay tuned for Chapter 3: Corruption and Red Suit Madness. See you soon! :/)**


	3. Corruption and Red Suit Madness

**(a/n: Hello lovely people. I'm back with another long awaited chapter of K.A.C.I. Things get real for our favorite blonde haired knucklehead and I think we all know, it's not over for him yet. Once again this chapter is unbeta'd so forgive any errors. Now that I'm done with my ramblings, I present Chapter 3: Corruption and Red Suit Madness. Enjoy! :/)**

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto!...nah, no I don't…I will though, it's only a matter of time.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi in later chapters and character death. Mwah!

**Summary:** _Naruto Uzumaki is sent to K.A.C.I; Konoha Asylum for the Criminally Insane and that is where his life is plunged into a sick world of corrupt perverts in places of power, psycho killers, and the threat of never seeing the outside world again. Will there be a beam of light in this hellhole? Can love save our blonde knucklehead or will more blood be shed? NaruSasu, NaruKiba, NaruShika, Naru?_

* * *

Chapter 3: Corruption and Red Suit Madness

Rather than answer as Sasuke wanted, Orochimaru hummed and went back to the window, and looked out at the grounds and the many patients that were milling around. "It's such a lovely day out. I bet you wished to be out and about on a day like this don't you? Not surrounded by fences that is," he added with a light chuckle.

Sasuke scoffed impatiently. He wasn't afraid of Orochimaru. They had an understanding after all and whether he liked it or not, they needed each other. "Get to the point," he said slowly through clenched teeth.

Orochimaru sighed. "So impatient," he said pityingly. "Very unlike your brother," he said leaving the window again and striding forward now with his lips upturned in that disgusting malicious smirk.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled. "What would you know of my brother?" he spat.

Orochimaru's smirk only broadened as he stopped in front of him and raised his hand to gently brush back Sasuke's bangs with a light hum and like a magic trick conjured a photograph in front of him and handed it over simply. "Daddy brought you a treat," he cooed.

Sasuke ignored the other as his focus was on the figure in the picture. There were other people sure, but he could only see his older brother, Itachi. Even in the black and white photograph he could tell the other walked with such authority and grace, one couldn't help but be compelled to fall to their knees and worship him like the God he no doubt thought himself. The picture seemed to have been taken from a security camera.

"You should know, that was the only image they were able to get of him before the power mysteriously went out at a top secret facility just outside Wind Province," Orochimaru told him very casually as he rearranged a vase of flowers Sasuke no doubt got from those atrocious female staff members. "Y'know opposite the way you were going," he added and chuckled.

Sasuke still ignored him and moved his thumb to see the date and time imprinted on the bottom and cursed. He looked at Orochimaru then. "This picture was taken two weeks ago!" he said viciously.

"True," Orochimaru said still with that careless hiss of a voice.

Sasuke punched the door in his frustration, denting the metal in his rage. "That means there's no chance of him being there now and I've lost my opportunity! He could be anywhere now! Hell he could be in another state if he wished! What you've brought me is useless!" he shouted.

Orochimaru was still calm but he sighed just a little bit despairingly. "Sasuke if you're going to continue treating me this way and being so ungrateful for the gifts I bring you, I'm not going to help you anymore," he warned him patronizingly.

"You haven't been any help at all!" Sasuke hissed.

Orochimaru chuckled and in an instant was towering over Sasuke, looking down into the raven's eyes. "Oh but you do," he said. "I've kept my word. I told you I'd find him. I never said I'd give you daily updates and I don't recall ever saying _when_ I'd help you," he reminded him. "You should really listen to details when you make a deal with someone my dear Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "You son of a bitch," he hissed under his breath.

Orochimaru hummed happily. "You see you do need my help Sasuke. You can't exactly walk right on out of the door, not when you did such a good job making sure you were sent here, and I don't think the judge would listen to the ramblings of a crazy person now do you?" he asked him and chuckled at Sasuke's silence as he left. "Get used to being here Sasuke, because you'll be staying for quite some time," he sang and closed the door on him.

Sasuke shook, his teeth grinding in his rage as he threw the picture down on the ground and issued a loud enraged cry. "OROCHIMARU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

* * *

Naruto laughed as he and his new friends now sat in Shika's room watching Dora on his TV. He was beginning to really think things would be okay now. He was starting to get to know the patients/inmates. Kiba, for example, had been admitted by his mother and sister when they came to his apartment one day and the entire place reeked of bleach that had been doused on the furniture and the walls and carpet. Kiba has said that the house had smelt of death and he had to douse it in it bleach to try and rid the smell but it didn't work. Apparently he'd been diagnosed with a type of schizophrenia that affected his olfactory system or something to that effect. His family wasn't very well off though so they scraped the bottom of the barrel to put him in Hidden Leaf when the landlord of the building had called the cops on Kiba after he tried to douse the rest of the building in bleach.

Sai's story wasn't much of a mystery. He was diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder coupled with Autism. Naruto hadn't thought this really a reason to stick him in a place like Hidden Leaf, except the fact that Sai didn't really have any family and his stepfather was a bit of a douche, at least that's what he could gather. But because his adoptive father had little to no regard for him, they had no other place to put him. Originally Sai came from a different mental hospital but he ended up getting transferred to Hidden Leaf when his penis drawings and blunt conversation skills made him a bit of a target in the last hospital, so the staff thought it in Sai's best interest to move him.

Lee was recognizably bipolar. He could be very serious and normal at times but then lapsed into crazy and hyper tendencies. His disorder was under control though and for the most part he led a very normal life, but the thing of it was, things weren't the same when he got drunk, which he'd learned the hard way. He ended up destroying thousands of dollars of property in the biggest fit you could imagine that the doctors called 'Mania' which landed him of course in jail. If the damage wasn't enough, he also hospitalized a few cops in his drunken stupor. Next thing he knew, he was waking up with a hangover and bound for Hidden Leaf Asylum. Naruto had to admit, that was a tough break.

Chouji also suffered from Schizophrenia but a different one than Kiba's. He had been pulling a double at the restaurant he worked in when he started to hallucinate. He was closing up, readying up some sauces and dough for the rush the next day and he thought he'd been cutting up vegetables…but he was wrong and now he was here. Naruto had to admit, he'd nearly thrown up when Chouji got to that part and he was weary of the plump boy now even if he was on medication.

Shino and Shikamaru's stories were by far the most interesting, or so he assumed. He'd yet to learn theirs. They were adamant against telling him. Shino wouldn't even write his down for him and Shikamaru would change the subject if he so much as brought it up. The mystery was really getting to him. When the show went to a commercial he muted it and turned on Shikamaru's lap where his head had been resting. "So how'd you end up here?" he asked, figuring maybe if he asked randomly, one day he'd catch them off guard and they'd let it slip.

Shikamaru only smiled at him and continued playing with his blonde spikes. "I'm not saying Naruto. It would be better for you if you didn't know and if I didn't tell you," he said simply. This of course only made Naruto want to know even more. "Do you know Shino?" he asked him.

Shino shook his head and went back to playing cards with Lee, Chouji, and Kiba. From the looks of the expressions on the three guy's faces, it seemed that Shino was winning.

Naruto pouted. "But I want to know," he whined for the hundredth time just in the last hour.

"Aww," Shikamaru cooed sympathetically. "Too bad," he drawled the previous tone all but a memory. "Hey guys I'm starving, I think I'll head down to the kitchens to get some actual food. Anyone want to come with?" he asked.

Naruto sat up. "We aren't allowed to do that. Are we allowed to do that?" he asked Kiba immediately afterwards.

Kiba shook his head. "No we're not allowed but we do it anyway," he said simply and hopped up. "I'm up for an adventure," he volunteered.

"I'll come too," Chouji said putting his cards down. He was losing to Shino anyway.

Shikamaru maneuvered onto the dresser and reached up into a crevice on the other side of the closet. A few thuds and curses from Shikamaru later the lazy inmate pulled out a large bulky white tote bag and jumped down from the dresser and slung it over his shoulders. "Now, I'm ready," he said.

"Dude you look so gay with that bag," Kiba said.

"Fuck you."

"You wish you could."

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "Lee, Naruto, you in?"

Naruto chuckled at Kiba and Shika's spat and shrugged. "Sure, I guess," he said but couldn't help but smile at the prospect of sneaking through to the kitchens. Besides, he wouldn't survive on the rabbit food they were being fed.

Lee bounced off the bed and nodded and held his finger high in the sky. "And so, the six brave men ventured off into unknown enemy territory with no regard to the obvious danger that would no doubt await them," he narrated. "Onward my youthful friends and let us reclaim the scrumptious decadent source of youthful fuel and passion! Food! Glorious food!"

"O~okay, calm down there Lee!" Kiba spoke over the loud and patted his head soothingly as he held him in a headlock. "Just calm down," he said.

Shikamaru face-palmed, "Maybe it'd be better if Lee stayed behind," he said thoughtfully.

Lee shook his head vigorously while still in Kiba's headlock, grunting loudly. Kiba finally let him speak and he gasped at the air. "I'll be really really quiet I promise, like a mouse! I'll scurry and hide behind small stuff, you won't even know I'm there, and if you do realize I'm there, just hiss like a cat and I'll run away," he promised.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Lee just because someone says they'll be quiet like a mouse, doesn't mean you actually have to act like a mouse," he told him.

"Oh~hh," Lee said, eyes wide in realization. "Okay, then I'll be like a human then, but like a human that's acting like a mouse," he said.

Kiba gave the bowl cut weirdo a look of utter exhaustion. "Yeah, okay, fine, that'll do," he said.

Naruto patted Lee on the head sympathetically. "Lee, you just hold onto my hand okay and do exactly as I do," he told him slowly and clearly.

Lee smiled at him with child-like innocence. "Okay," he said happily.

Naruto couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, we're ready," he said to them.

Shikamaru smiled back at them and nodded. "Okay everyone, keep close," he whispered and peered out the door to see where the guards and staff were. He noted the positions of the cameras as well. "First things first, we need a distraction," he told them. "Something big and loud," he told them.

Shino pushed Kiba forward out the door, said brunette falling flat out on his face with a loud 'Fuck!'

Shino closed the door right afterwards and gave Kiba thumbs up through the window.

"Uh, that…works," Shikamaru said and motioned for Kiba to get a move on.

Kiba seethed at the quiet man through the cellophane window. "You are so dead you little freak, open up and let me in!" he barked.

Shino shook his head and made a motion with his hands like he was shooing Kiba away like a dog.

Kiba growled. "Don't 'shoo' me you mute bastard! What the fuck were you trying to say anyway? That I'm big and loud? Fuck you Shino! Open the fuck up!"

"He seems to be more attracting attention, then diverting attention," Chouji whispered as the guards zoned in on the ranting brunette.

Shikamaru sighed. "Idiot," he said. "Shino let him in, we'll have to come up with something else," he told him.

Shino shrugged but opened the door, unfortunately he did so the same time Kiba had been about to bum rush the door so when it opened he knocked his head hard into the side of it and fell to the floor, apparently unconscious and making a strange whining sound very low in his throat that sounded like, "owooooooooo…owooooooooo….owoooooooooooo."

Chouji leaned out and chuckled sheepishly at the staff who had been watching. "Sorry, don't worry, we'll take care of it," he said and pulled the whining unconscious Kiba into the room. He had a noticeable bump on his head.

Naruto hissed as he looked at it. "Wow…that looks bad," he said. "What did you do Shino?" he asked.

Shino shrugged and held up a paper he'd written on. 'You told me to open the door' it read. He flipped the paper around. 'He should've known better' was the second message.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Just leave him on the bed, let him sleep it off. We'll get some stuff for him while we're there," he told them all. "First let's concentrate on getting there," he said and positioned his bag so that it was hidden somewhat behind him. He led the way out, Chouji right behind him and Shino, followed by Naruto who was towing Lee along.

They were all watching the guards closely, as well as the cameras and staff, their minds occupied so much, none of them saw a certain fuming raven headed their way. This certain fuming raven seemed to think they were going to stop…but they didn't.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke yelled as they walked into him and knocked him over. Shikamaru had knocked into him first and had fallen on all fours over him. He would've gotten up but Chouji had fallen on him and was currently squishing his and Sasuke's pelvises together. Like dominos however, it didn't end there as Shino had tripped as well. Naruto had fallen but not near the pile as he managed to reach his hand out and steer him towards the rail…which wasn't much better now that he felt the stinging pain on his arm where he'd hit the metal posts. Lee hadn't fallen, well he hadn't tripped anyway, but seeing Naruto fall, he'd done what he was asked and had fallen over too, doing the same as Naruto did.

Sasuke was seething and was glaring at the annoying lazy bastard that was glaring equally back. "You'd better get the fuck off of me quick Nara," he hissed. "Before I knock your IQ down so many points you'll be putting the star blocks into the circle holes," he told him.

Shikamaru looked at him blankly but a spark of something crossed his dark eyes as if he'd just thought of something, and before Sasuke knew it the lazy inmate pulled Sasuke forward by the collar of his jumper and crushed their lips together with a loud 'Mmph', driving the breath out of Sasuke.

Naruto stared on, his jaw dropping open. Similar looks were worn by Sasuke, Chouji, and even Shino.

Lee was smiling. The scene appeared to be lost on him.

Sasuke had never had an out of body experience before, but he felt like he was having one now because in the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do. No smart ass remarks to make, no witty retort. How in the hell did he combat this? His body wouldn't obey him and he could only let his mouth be assaulted. Oh fuck, was that his tongue?!

After a long moment of silence, broken only for the heavy breathing of Sasuke, Shikamaru withdrew his tongue and sucked on the raven's bottom lip as he pulled away. He hummed in a contemplating way and looked over his shoulder at Chouji. "Chouji," he said.

Chouji snapped his jaw shut and scrambled off quickly, helped up by Shino. They backed away as Shikamaru calmly got up and rearranged his bag. "Now then, let's go," he said and stepped passed Sasuke like none of that had ever happened.

Naruto however was still stunned which was why he had yet to rise and follow after.

Sasuke lay there still and with one blink he snapped out of it. He glanced at the gaping blonde and suddenly felt more pissed than he had been before. "You asshole! Why the fuck didn't you stop him! He's your friend isn't he?" he accused him.

Naruto snapped his mouth shut at last and looked at Sasuke's accusatory finger with a look of utter bewilderment. He looked around him awkwardly. Was Sasuke seriously talking to him? More than that, was he seriously _blaming_ him?

"Yes! I'm talking to you! This is all your fault! It's your fault because it's always your fault!"

Naruto glared and stood up. "What the fuck? Why didn't you just shove him off? You were the one just lying there and letting it happen!" he shouted.

Lee stood up and took the same defensive stance. "What the fuck? Why didn't you just shove him off? You were the one just lying there and letting it happen!" he echoed.

Sasuke hissed in indignation. "I was not! I was pinned down! Did you not see that you blind moron!"

"And here I thought you could take care of yourself! After all you make it seem like you're the big cheese around here!"

"And here I thought you could take care of yourself! After all you make it seem like you're the big cheese around here!" Lee echoed.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Never mind him, this is between us. What the hell is your problem with me?!" Naruto yelled standing in front of Lee, but the other only did the same as him and repeated what he said and moved to stand in front of Naruto.

"Get the fuck out of here loser!" Sasuke said shoving Lee aside in his frustration.

Naruto seethed and punched the other hard across the face. "Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" he said.

Sasuke couldn't believe he'd actually been hit. He stared at Naruto with a look of shock for a moment before glaring and lunging at him, their spat erupting into a brawl.

"Should we help?" Chouji asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nah, their fine, besides, this is a perfect distraction," he said and they all crept away.

"You. Are. Such. A. fucking. Bastard!" Naruto punctuated each word with a punch to Sasuke's face. He hated how the other simply shrugged it off as if it were just a buzzing fly. He grunted as he was pushed off and pinned to the ground. He glared and growled as Sasuke was over him now.

"Everything's your fucking fault," Sasuke said through clenched teach as he punched him in the gut over and over again.

Naruto coughed at the harsh hits, but refused to relent as he rolled over Sasuke, punching him as hard as he was able. The sick thing of it was, the guards didn't seem to have any intention of stopping the fight. On the contrary, they were standing back watching with small superior smirks on their faces, some were placing bets. He coughed at the hard blows and amidst the jeers and cheers of the guards he realized something. They were just entertaining these assholes. It was like their own private dogfight. They were lowering themselves by fighting for them. He shoved Sasuke off of him. "We shouldn't fight," he said breathlessly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why, because you know you'd lose?" he hissed.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Is your head up your ass for the warmth? Look at them!" he told him and held at his side as Sasuke's dark eyes swept around the room, seeing the guards urging them to get back to fighting. "I don't know you," Naruto continued. "But you don't seem the type to give up your pride for the entertainment of others," he said and sat up. Sasuke turned back to him and he knew he'd gotten to him.

The dark haired man opened his mouth as if to say something but whatever it was, he wasn't sure as loud blaring alarms began to sound all over and Naruto jumped in surprise and covered his ears to ease the abuse on his ears.

He looked around and everyone was suddenly in a rush to get to their rooms. Sometimes three or more people would run into a room, like they didn't care whose it was, they just wanted to get somewhere and hide. The guards were also heading up latters to the look outs overhead, leaving the patients/inmates to their own devices as they readied guns with rubber bullets or at least Naruto hoped they were rubber. Naruto moved to get out of the way of a stampede of patients yelling and screaming as they ran back to their rooms.

"What's going on?" Naruto yelled to anyone but no one seemed to be listening. They were too busy running. He got up and someone grabbed his arm. He looked to see Sasuke tugging him along back into Shikamaru's cell. "Get off! What are you doing? What's going on?" he demanded but the other wasn't listening.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned and saw Lee being pushed back by the crowd of frightened patients. He was reaching out to him, but he was being pushed back too far and Sasuke was tugging too hard on his own arm. "Lee!" he yelled trying to get to him and reach out his own hand. "Grab on!" he yelled but it was no use.

"Naruto!" Lee yelled again before he disappeared from sight.

"Lee!" Naruto yelled but with one final harsh tug that could've dislocated his arm, he was pulled into Shikamaru's cell and the door closed. "No Lee!" he yelled trying to budge the door open but some silent signal must've been given as the doors bolted automatically, trapping him and Sasuke inside. "Open it!" he yelled to Sasuke over the still loud alarms as he tugged on the handle. "I have to get Lee!" he said.

"Shh!" Sasuke whispered harshly and ripped his hands from the handle, and the grip on the blondes wrists were cutting off circulation to his fingertips. "Get down," Sasuke whispered even as Naruto thrashed. He brought him down and held him around his back, keeping his hands in that tight grip and tight to his chest.

"Let go of me! I have to get Lee!" Naruto said but Sasuke switched his hands so that one was holding both of the blondes wrists while the other clapped over Naruto's mouth.

"Shut the hell up," Sasuke told him and there was a change in the tone in his voice that finally stilled Naruto but he was still straining against him and grunting muffled complaints into the hand pressed firmly against his lips. The alarms cut off and he could hear only a few people screaming now, yelling to be let into their rooms it seemed and he felt a cold chill down his spine. Those that didn't make it to a room in time were locked out and they seemed desperate to get in.

What's going on, he wanted to ask, but he couldn't. Regardless, Sasuke seemed to know what he wanted to ask. "It's a 'Red' Alert," he told him. "A Red Suit's escaped from downstairs and has made it up here," he whispered to him so quietly Naruto had to strain to hear him even though he was speaking so close to his ear his breath tickled the fine hairs on his neck.

Naruto's eyes widened. A Red Suit? He'd heard enough about them from Shikamaru and Kiba to know that they were the craziest of those that were in Hidden Leaf, uncontrollable and brutal, brought into the system by the most inhumane crimes. He realized then that if someone like that was loose it was no wonder everyone was trying to get into a room and out of the way, in the safety of their locked rooms. He yelled into Sasuke's palm then in horror.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino…had they made it to a room? Kiba was still unconscious on the bed but now he was worried about the others.

There was a loud roar and he whimpered as the screams of those locked out increased with such tangible fear and desperation he found himself shedding tears for those left out. If a Red Suit was loose, the chances of them making it were very minimal.

"Naruto!" he recognized Lee's voice and he sobbed into Sasuke's hand. He was out there. Lee hadn't been able to make it into a room and would probably die. He struggled against Sasuke again, the tears spilling down as Lee continued to shout for him. He was responsible for him.

Another loud roar sounded and echoed through the building with such a rumbling tenor it was hard to believe whatever was making that noise was human. Shots fired and inmates screamed. He shook in Sasuke's arms as he heard loud steps, and the roars and blood curdling screams got louder. He closed his eyes, and wished he could stop listening as wet ripping and snarling sounds echoed through the corridors.

Sasuke listened intently, and felt the wetness on his hands that told him Naruto was crying. He pursed his lips. He didn't know what to say. He felt the other flinch as the roars got close to the door, and he held the other tighter only on instinct when the blonde whimpered. This was what he wanted, right? To have the other squirm and shake…but he couldn't say that now as he felt Naruto's fear reverberate through his entire body. He was shaking so strongly that it was shaking him too…or perhaps that was his own fear.

"People die every day," he whispered to the other, not knowing what to say. "Just forget him," he told him.

It was the wrong time to say that he realized as the strange boy Naruto seemed so upset over started screaming now. Loud, pain filled cries mixed with snarls and the sound of vicious snapping of jaws.

Naruto sobbed and shook his head vigorously as he cried harder at the sounds.

The ordeal seem to last forever before at last they heard one of the shots hit the target who yelled loudly and then there was no more of those vicious sounds. Instead the sounds were sick with wet thuds, like the guards were dragging somebody covered in blood past their door.

It felt like forever but at last the doors were unlocked and Naruto was quick to shove Sasuke off of him and rush to throw the door open. He paused and lurched to throw up onto the floor at the sight of so many dead, so much blood. He held his stomach as he wiped his mouth and strained to look for Lee. "Lee?" he called and walked slowly, his hands trembling as he maneuvered in between those on the ground. He grasped at the rails as he nearly slipped once or twice on pools of blood. "Lee?" he called again when he received no answer. He made it down the stairs to the bottom floor still avoiding the dead patients. He looked around, and never in his life did he ever imagine he would be hoping to see that atrocious green leotard. "Lee!" he called again.

Tears were still falling down his face and he whirled when he heard the squeaking of wheels. Some of the staff were wheeling around big carts and collecting the bodies. It made him sick. They were just throwing them on top in a pile like they were nothing. They were even complaining about not being paid enough to clean up this mess. He only wished that he hadn't taken his medication. It was probably the first time he'd ever wished that. At least if he were insane and dangerous he would be able to tear apart the people who deserved to be. What he saw next almost made him see red despite the medication.

"Urgh, what a fucking mess," one guard scoffed disgusted as he lifted up a thin limp body harshly by the tattered blood soaked leotard, and hoisted him onto the rest of the pile.

"Lee!" Naruto yelled and ran over. The guards aimed guns at him and told him to back off but he didn't. His vision blurred with his tears and he slipped on a puddle of blood, landing on his knees. He latched onto Lee's chest to hold himself upright. "Lee! Lee! Wake up Lee! Bushy Brow Come on!" he said.

"Look kid, get the fuck out of the way, this mess isn't going to clean itself," he said harshly, grabbing his arm so as to pull him aside.

Naruto shook his head and shoved the offending hand off of his arm. "No, he's alive! Aren't you Lee! Come on Lee, wake up and show them you're okay!" he begged him shaking Lee's limp body by his shoulders.

"Give it up brat!" the guard yelled harshly shoving him away causing Naruto to lose his grip and Lee fell back onto the pile of corpses.

Naruto struggled to get up, someone helped him up but he was too upset to wonder who or even look. "Le-," he cut short when a groan reached his ears. It was small, faint, almost as if from the bottom of a deep well but it was so loud in the room then. "Lee," he whispered.

Lee groaned, louder now, and the sound was filled with pain but it was strong. He was alive.

"He's alive!" Naruto yelled and shoved the guard aside. "Stop it! He's alive!" he said but before he could reach the cart again a swarm of nursing staff was surrounding the bushy-browed inmate.

"Get him to the O.R, now!" Shizune shouted instructed to the staff urgently. She was covered in blood and Naruto suspected it was from trying to save those that had been injured in the mayhem.

The guards harshly threw Lee onto the stretcher. "Be careful!" Shizune hissed harshly at them, causing them to wince and Naruto was glad that she'd intervened as he was just as upset at their lack of chariness. He tried to follow after, but they were rushing Lee off to the operating room so fast and there were still so many dead on the floor that he couldn't get a proper footing to run as fast as he could. He slowed to a jog and stopped, watching them wheel Lee away and he wiped at his tear stained face.

Lee had looked so horrible. He was covered in blood on one side of his body but because of the spandex suit he was wearing, it was hard to tell of the damage underneath. He could only see the sopping red stained fabric.

Someone touched his arm and he turned to see Sasuke there and he narrowed his eyes at him. He shoved off his arm, and punched him as hard as he could across the face.

Sasuke grunted as he fell to the floor, sliding a little on the blood soaked floor. This blonde; he was either gutsy or stupid. One thing was for sure. He was really starting to get on his nerves.

Naruto heaved as he towered over him; his usually lively and bright blue eyes were now cold and hard like steel. "You," he said through grit teeth.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stood up, wiping the small drop of blood that was oozing out the corner of his mouth.

Naruto's fists shook. "Why didn't you save him?" he yelled.

Of all the things Sasuke had been expecting Naruto to say, he wasn't expecting that and it left him stunned. "Are you fucking serious?" he finally asked when he could.

"Why?" Naruto repeated enraged.

Sasuke scoffed. "Look loser. I don't just go around saving people! It's not my job! I saved your ass and you should be grateful I did _that_ much! I'm not in charge of _your_ friends! You were there! Why didn't _you_ save him?" he yelled back at him.

Naruto's eyes widened, taken aback. The look that overcame his features then was unreadable as he left as fast as he was able back up the metal stairs and to Shikamaru's room. He curled up in the corner and held his head in his hands, trying to will the tears not to come. He heard a groan as he rocked back and forth and sniffled as he looked up to see Kiba sitting up at last with a large red lump on his forehead.

Kiba groaned and blinked blurry eyes at Naruto. "Naruto…what's wrong?" he asked his speech a little slurred in his grogginess.

Naruto sniffled and wiped the tears away. Without really thinking he lunged at Kiba and hugged him tight. He buried himself into Kiba's chest and cried.

Kiba froze, not knowing what to do. Awkwardly he wrapped his arms around the small frame and rocked him lightly. "It-it's okay Naruto," he said, his tone uncertain, but soothing. "It's okay. Things are gonna be fine," he continued to tell him as he held him. It was kind of nice, being able to care for someone. He continued to rock the shivering blonde. He got so used to the quiet room filled only with the sounds of Naruto's sniffles and sobs that he jumped startled when the door opened loudly.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino stood in the doorway and rushed over to them. "What is it? What happened?" Shikamaru asked concerned as he sat opposite them but looking very much like he wanted to be close to Naruto.

Naruto sniffled and turned to look at him and in another thoughtless move flung himself now at Shikamaru. "Shika!" he sobbed and latched on.

Shikamaru calmly put his arms around the other and rubbed his back. "It's okay Naruto," he said.

Kiba looked a little put out when Naruto latched onto Shikamaru instead and jutted his bottom lip out in a pout as he looked at how easy the lazy inmate soothed him.

Shino looked around and tugged on Chouji's jumper sleeve and wrote on a small notepad. 'Where's Lee?'

Chouji looked around in response. "Hey where_ is_ Lee?" he asked the rest of them.

At this Naruto's crying got louder and Shikamaru hugged him tighter. "Naruto what is it?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto sniffled and pulled away to look at him with red swollen eyes. "There w-was a Red Alert," he blubbered. "That bastard Sasuke and I were fighting," he said, whimpering momentarily but managing to pull himself together. "Lee was separated when it happened and he got locked out. Sasuke pulled me in here and I tried to get to him but the doors locked!" he said his sentence almost becoming hard to understand as he spoke through sobs.

Shikamaru didn't need to hear the rest as he pulled Naruto into another tight hug, letting the other cry into his neck. "It's okay Naruto. Did Lee make it?" he asked him.

Naruto cried louder. "Yes but he looked really bad."

"Shh, it's okay Naruto, at least he's alive, and trust me Lee would be grateful just for that okay," Shikamaru soothed. "We heard the alert. We were down in the kitchens at the time. We hid in the cupboards when the alert sounded since we didn't know where in the building the Red Suit was loose," he said. "Chouji was scared out of his mind. I had to hold him while he stopped crying," Shikamaru joked now to lighten the mood.

"I was not!" Chouji defended but there was a pinkish blush on his cheeks. Meanwhile Shino was behind him nodding in agreement with Shikamaru.

Naruto chortled, his laughter thick and snot-filled but he was grateful. He buried his head deeper into Shikamaru's neck and tightened his hold on his friend.

"Wait," Kiba said as he stood up slowly. "There was a 'Red Alert'?" he asked panic-stricken, finally catching on to what had happened.

Everyone gave an exhausted groan at the tanned inmate's only just recent grasp on the day's events.

Shino held up a small notepad reading, 'Idiot'.

* * *

Sasuke was seething as he made his way to the recreation room. He was covered in blood from when he fell and the hostile expression on his face made everyone in the corridors quickly scurry out of his way and with good reason. The vibes coming off the other made some believe it was him who caused the destruction in Green Suit territory.

One Blue Suit was foolishly taking a sip from the water fountain innocently, not seeing the fuming raven heading his way and he paid the price dearly. When Sasuke passed the boy he grabbed the innocent boy's hair and promptly slammed him back down on the corner of the fountain with a loud 'clang' and the boy fell limply to the floor.

Sasuke sat down in the recreation room on the large plush sofa and glared at his fellow Blue Suits who were playing video games, pool, or gambling.

"It had to have been Yagura," someone was saying and Sasuke's eyes flickered over to the group at the round table in the corner where a few Blue Suits were talking about the Red Alert.

"No way, he hasn't flipped in months, I say it was Roushi. I mean, did you hear that thing, it had to have been him."

"I say it was someone bigger. Judging on the number of fatalities I'm gonna place my bets on Fuu."

"Does it really matter which Red Suit did it? I mean come on, this shit happens all the time. Let's bet on something else," another whined. "Ooh let's bet on how many dead Green Suits there were!"

"Ooh yeah, I'm gonna guess it was at least 30."

"Screaming kiss ass's who haven't caused trouble in years? No way there were that few, I'm gonna bet 50. Those sniveling little wimps were running all over and don't forget it isn't just the Red Suit, the guards probably killed a few who got caught in the crossfire."

"That's true, I think you're both wrong though, Green Suits are pathetic but smart, they probably scrambled right back into their little cubby holes when the alarms sounded. I'm gonna bet low and say 10."

Sasuke had heard enough. He walked over to the Blue Suits playing darts and snatched a few of the darts and without a second thought lunged them at the gambling Blue Suits, catching them by surprise. The one who bet the highest screamed as the dart had gone straight through his hand. Suddenly, the whole rec room went quiet, staring at the enraged raven. Sasuke ignored them and laid down on the couch calmly, glad at the silence.

"Is something on your mind, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked as he pulled up a chair next to the couch once the silence passed and everyone went back to their own activities and the injured Blue Suits tended to their wounds.

Sasuke glared up at Suigetsu. "Piss off," he told him.

"Geez, _rawr_ back to you too," Suigetsu said but didn't leave. In fact, seeing Sasuke legitimately pissed off was always amusing to him.

Sasuke turned on his side, facing the cushions.

"Aww, did I upset you," Suigetsu cooed mockingly and chuckled when Sasuke threw a pillow at him. "Seriously what's up? Did Neji sneak pictures of you while you were changing again?" he asked.

Sasuke growled. "Why in the hell does he do that?" he asked the air.

"Currency, he trades them for stuff from Sakura and Ino," Suigetsu replied simply, sitting backwards in the chair and peering down at the sulking raven. "So what's up?" he asked again.

Sasuke sighed relenting and turned to lie on his back again. "I was up in Green Suit territory when that Red Alert went down," he told him.

Suigetsu's eyes widened. "No way," he said in awe. "Did you see bits of Green Suits flying everywhere?" he asked and sounded like he envied Sasuke for being able to witness such a gruesome sight.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I got into a room with this blonde dumbass. I pulled him out of the way," he muttered but was speaking more to himself than anyone.

Suigetsu's eyebrows rose impossibly high at the statement. "No way," he muttered disbelievingly.

Sasuke nodded. "After it was all over one of the loser's friends got caught in the crossfire and he blamed _me_ for not being able to save him," he told the other. The blonde didn't even have the sense to say 'thank you' or something. He hadn't just saved that idiot's life; he even tried to calm him down when the blonde started to cry. That in itself deserved a 'thank you' not a punch to the face.

Suigetsu nodded. "Ah I see," he said. Really, he didn't though. So what? Sasuke didn't care about those kinds of things. "Did you sock him in the face?" he asked. "He's ungrateful. He'd deserve it. Or better yet, I have a shiv you can borrow," he offered.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll deal with him," he said.

Suigetsu sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Okay, but I don't see why we can't just _do_ it," he said.

Naruto was an orange suit for crying out loud, it couldn't be that hard.

* * *

Naruto moaned low in his throat, throwing his head back and licking his lips. "Fuck, that's good," he gasped and took another bite of the ramen noodles Shikamaru had smuggled him from the kitchens. "I haven't had ramen in so long. I swear I was going through withdrawals," he told them all, feeling much better now thanks to the reassurance of his friends and the tasty salty goodness that was his cup of noodles. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve messily.

Shikamaru chuckled. "I'm glad you're feeling better," he said and handed him another. He was learning fast that Naruto could really put it away.

Naruto drank the broth and smiled at him as he took another cup. "I am," he agreed. "I still wish we could see Lee though," he said and turned to Shino. "Are you sure he's okay?" he asked as Shino had snuck briefly into the recovery centers and had overheard them talking about Lee's condition.

Shino nodded and held up another sign after scribbling rather fast. 'He'll be in recovery for a while, but nothing that won't heal with time,' he told him.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Will they let us see him?" he asked them all.

Chouji shrugged. "It depends on who's on staff. Some don't but the nice ones like Shizune let visitors in," he told them.

"Yeah we're meant to be allowed full clearance other than at night but the sign in's and all that are too much of a hassle for the assholes I guess so they just say no," Kiba seconded, holding an ice pack to the bump on his head and laying on the other bed while he sorted through an array of sweets like ice cream, chocolate bars, cookies, and other things like chips and sandwiches.

Naruto nodded as he swallowed and looked down at his noodles. "So Shika…" he trailed off uncertainly.

Shikamaru tilted his head. "Yeah?" he asked.

Naruto opened his mouth and then closed it again a second later. "Never mind," he muttered and instead busied himself with his ramen.

Shikamaru shrugged and opened a bag of chips, flipping through the channels on the TV.

Naruto peeked up at Shikamaru again through his lashes and pursed his lips. He wanted to ask about what that whole thing was about with Sasuke. Was Shikamaru gay or something? His cheeks flushed. He'd be the first other gay person he'd met while here besides himself.

He was shaken from his thoughts by laughter as he heard his friends turn the channel to another cartoon. SpongeBob Squarepants. He smiled with the others as he watched. Squidward was in the corner sulking and for some reason Naruto couldn't help but compare Squidward with Sasuke and SpongeBob with himself. Maybe this was the way Sasuke saw them too.

Sasuke was the one who hated him the first day and would always hate him just like he, like SpongeBob, would always feel sorry for him and keep trying to be his friend even though he knows deep down that he's a complete and utter asshole.

Sasuke saved him. That much he knew. He was upset over Lee and took it out on him. That wasn't fair. He should probably apologize, but then he really would leave him alone. This time for sure!

He watched as his friends laughed at the screen. Squidward was in a wheelchair thanks to SpongeBob but SpongeBob kept coming back despite the fact to try and cheer him up.

Yeah….this time for sure.

* * *

**(a/n: This chapter took sooo long I know. I'm so sorry, but work has taken me away for a bit not to mention school, but chapters should start speeding up and not just in K.A.C.I, but also for Brother, My Brother. But enough about that, who was the Red Suit that broke out? How did Shino and Shikamaru end up in Hidden Leaf? Where is Itachi? Did Shino hit Kiba on purpose? And the biggest question of all that I know you're all wondering….What in the hell was up with that kiss?! D8 Find out perhaps in Chapter 4: Currency. See you then! Please read and review, those who will get a juicy look into the next chapter. :/)**


End file.
